The Journey into the Past, Present, and Future
by jarjayes
Summary: He motioned Sesshoumaru to take a seat right next to his stepmother. Sesshoumaru looked down at the unoccupied spot, then at his father. Seeing that Sesshoumaru had not taken the hint,InuTaisho insisted again. CHAPTER 8's COMING SOON!
1. The Gold Sun of the East

The sun had risen to usher in the new day. The sight had been breathtaking and showed great promise of a new blessing during a time where humans and demons coexisted in hatred and fear. However, that did not matter now, it was a new day and every new day should bring forth a hope that one day both races would set aside their differences and learn to live together in peace and harmony.

The cool morning air was more than enough to send delicious little shivers up Shiroimaru's spine. As it was her custom, she had risen before anybody else in her household just to sit at the edge of the cliff, not far from her home, to watch the sunrise. When she had opened her eyes from her slumber, she wasted no time in getting dressed, careful not to make too much noise or she would wake two of her sisters. Before she knew it, she had stole away from the watchful eyes of the palace guards, making her way to her favorite spot at the edge of the cliff before the sun could show its golden face from its bed behind the mountains in the Eastern Lands.

The sight itself had lent her an experience like no other. She was marveled at how cleverly the beautiful sky was divided in an amazing array of blues, pinks, and yellows. Things like this inspired Shiroi to write poetry.

_Gold sun in the East_

_Brighter than a Tenyou's robe_

_Shining forever._

Shiroi smiled. The haiku she had just composed was not bad, either. She laughed to herself. Her eyes glittered. Today, she was going home to see her father. It had been a long time since. However, she was happy. She would be traveling with her older sister and her baby brother. It was not too long ago that their father had sent them a message, summoning them to return to the palace.

The wind slightly blew, playfully tossing her light hair. It was times like these she enjoyed the most. It was times like these she could be alone with her thoughts and reflect upon them. Lately, it had been difficult to cope especially with her mother who was due quite soon. She and her sisters had been tending to her throughout all these months, making sure she was alright but, it had not been a picnic with her mother's constant change of moods. Mostly, Shiroi was the one taking the heat for practically everything. It was fortunate that her brother had been around to calm the woman's violent nerves. Indeed, he was their mother's most favorite child. At times, this irritated Shiroi but she, also, understood her mother's favoritism since her brother is her only son.

She sighed. Indeed, she could not wait to see her father. At least, she knew he loved her very much.

* * *

**A Journey into the Past, Present, and Future.**

**The Scroll.**

_By Maritza Lara_

There was a tragedy. It had been a little over a week since Kikyou's ashes had been scooped into an urn and buried. Due to the love and devotion shown by the villagers for their dead priestess, there was not a soul who did not offer their hearts and home to shelter little Kaede.

The shrine, however, held too many painful memories of that ill-fated day. So, the village elder had decided it best for the child to stay with Reika, the local healer, For little Kaede, this was the best thing that could have ever happened to her since, she and the young healer had formed a strong bond of friendship long before the incident transpired.

Miss Reika, as everyone called her, lived a little ways from the village on the side of a hill near a forest. Herbs and medicinal plants were more abundant in the forest area near her house, making it easier for her to find and collect and prepare cures for anyone who needed it. It had not been long since she had acquired the small house where she tended to patients day in and day out. There was not a moment her services were not needed, which she rendered without prejudice.

Kaede loved Reika's house. There was always something that needed doing. And when there were no patients in need of tending to, Kaede would keep her mind distracted by going through the healer's rare collection of scrolls. From these, she learned a great deal about youkai, oni, and heavenly maidens. Reika was very aware of the girl's rummaging of these old books. She figured as long as they kept her mind occupied, even for a fraction, that was fine with her.

One afternoon, while Reika mixed herbs for an ointment, Kaede entered carrying a scroll under her arm. As Reika grinded the ingredients in a medium sized ceramic bowl, Kaede quietly took her seat right next to the woman and went on to roll out the parchment across the tatami mat. Reika continued stirring without paying attention to what Kaede was doing. The child, in turn, stared at the document with scrutiny written across her face. She cocked her head to one side, then cocked it to the other. Then, her eyebrows furrowed as she struggled to focus her one good eye to make out the characters scrawled neatly and methodically from right to left of the page. She, next, propped her arms across her chest, staring more at the old paper, yellowed by time. Her lips pursed in thought.

"Hmmm?," she let out a little sigh, more of fascination than frustration. She pinched her chin as she studied the exhibit before her. She recognized none of the characters. Could this have been written in an ancient language? She once heard the priests talk of ancient scripts written by ancient people but she never thought that she would be staring at one of them. Was it possible that this was an ancient scroll they talked about?

Kaede diverted her attention on Reika's grinding. For a moment, she observed how the herbs and spices blended together. She saw how Reika would pause and add a fresh herb leaf to the mix and proceeded into grinding it together with the rest. Kaede then looked up at her face. It was calm and peaceful, yet, her eyes showed signs of worry. There must be a patient she was making this for.

Again, her eyes returned to the scroll. Nope, she thought, nothing had changed. She still did not recognize any of the characters. This was hopeless. She huffed.

"Kaede, you seem melancholy," Reika broke the silence upon hearing her sigh.

"It's this scroll, I can't seem to read it," she pouted.

Reika stopped her labor to look at the scroll in question. Kaede kept her sight on the woman's face and noticed that the expression in her eyes had changed, slightly. To Kaede, it was more an expression of surprise that were frozen there for just a brief moment before they went back to being calm. She looked down onto Kaede's face and smiled. Did she just looked spooked?

"Reika?," Kaede uttered in concern.

She answered by placing her warm, right hand upon Keade's head and said, "Not even the most practiced of scholars would be able to discern the words recorded on this parchment. By the way, where did you find this?"

"Are you practiced?," asked Kaede, ignoring Reika's question.

"You avoid the question," Reika recurred.

The girl sighed, surrendering to Reika's pending desire to know. "I found it with the other scrolls," she replied.

"Which ones in specific?," she urged on, calm but stern.

"The ones behind _Momotaru _and _Saiyuki_," she chimed.

"I see," she answered, then closed her eyes slightly, as if meditating.

"Reika?", Kaede leaned over, cocking her neck in a certain angle to see if she could see Reika's eyes. "Reika?," she whispered, "You're not mad, aren't you?"

Reika opened her eyes and replied, keeping an air of tranquility around her, "Tell you what. Let me finish mixing these herbs and we can have a look at it together. Is that agreed?" She graced the girl with a smile.

"Yes, Maam!," Kaede exclaimed, excitedly turning her attention back upon the scroll, overlooking the characters one by one. Reika watched her with heaviness in her heart. So young, she thought, and so innocent. It had only been ten days ago Kikyo had died defending the shrine from InuYasha.

Reika had seen it all. The pursuit, the destruction, the agony of betrayal in both their eyes, then Death. Kikyo had died immediately after sealing the hanyou to the Goshinboku. She had asked Kaede to cremate her with the Shikon no Tama. When she collapsed tears were wept.

The beautiful young healer went back to mixing the herbs. There was a man in the next village who desperately needed this mixture to treat his burns, which covered more than a two thirds of his body. Youkai had attacked his farm, the night before, setting ablaze. The poor man only went back inside to retrieve his daughter. She was exactly Kaede's age. He lost everything and now lived under the care of his relatives. It was not until this morning his sister, Maruka, had traveled to the house asking Reika for help.

Just little bit more, she prayed, and the ointment will be done. The man needed it as soon as possible or he could die of infection. She would have to take Kaede along. The village was not that far off but for the sake of the child's legs, she would have to take her horse.

"Kaede?," she interrupted the girl's study, who looked up. "We will be taking a very important journey. A man ails with burns on his skin and if we do not tend to him, he will die."

"Reika?"

"Yes?"

"Can I help?," she begged.

Reika looked into the child's eyes and saw the urgency she expressed to be of some use to her, Reika. The doctor was not certain if Kaede would be able to handle the sight of a burned victim. Nonetheless, against her better judgement, she nodded agreement. Kaede widened her mouth in a grin, exposing all her teeth.

"YAAAAY!," she jumped up with excitement, throwing herself upon Reika, the healer catching her in a loving embrace.

Reika chuckled, encircling her own arms, gently, around Kaede's tiny body. Kaede, in turn, snuggled lovingly against the woman's chest, giggling. Reika's heartfelt laughter, died down to a soft smile. She hugged the child tighter, as if afraid of letting her go. It filled her with such happiness to hear Kaede laugh after undergoing the tragedy that had plagued her, recently. She looked down upon her dark, brown head, her eyes manifesting the pity her heart strongly felt. Suddenly, sadness overcame her. She turned her head to see the world outside.

It was very peaceful.

Kaede, on the other hand, was thinking how warm Reika felt and how good it was to have her holding her like this. Suddenly, it reminded her of Kikyou.

Her sister would always hold her like this when she was sad and whisper words of comfort into her hair. Kaede remembered the warmth of Kikyou's breath on the top of her head and how she loved the feeling of this warmth but hated how it left her a damp spot. She wished for that damp spot right now. And the more she wished for it, the more her soft brown eyes watered. She nuzzled up to Reika evenmore, trying to keep the magic of the moment. She closed her eyes trying to capture the familiar warmth and the image of her sister's face.

When Reika had finally finished with the ointment, she began packing everything up with Kaede's help. Luckily, this had not taken up much of their time. The moment the patient's sister arrived until the moment she left, Reika had managed to prepare some things in advance. She was a stickler when it came to punctuality. She was totally against procrastination which was completely anti-productive. After she had gathered the supplies, she had put them in a corner, where she could easy reach for them, and proceeded into waking Kaede up to help her gather the necessary herbs she needed for the ointment. This was all done in the morning. After they had returned from their scurmage in the woods, Kaede dashed off towards the kitchen to prepare lunch as Reika began preparing the herbs for the mix. It was not until the afternoon she had finally finished and was ready to leave.

While Reika carefully packed a medium-sized jug with the ointment inside, Kaede remembered the scroll. It was still rolled across the floor, keeping Kaede's mind glued with her impending curiousity towards its content. She looked at it from where she stood, which was a good three feet, and wondered if it would be a good idea to take it along on the trip. Reika, for a second, stopped what she was doing upon noticing the child's attention elsewhere other than the chore at hand. She followed, making a mental line, to where Kaede was looking at. Lo and behold, she was staring at the very same scroll she had taken out earlier.

Reika was filled with concern. She thought she had hidden it well enough to not be found. Unfortunately, she had learned over the years that children had a unique knack for finding the unfindable.

"Kaede?," she uttered the child's name with gentle softness that at the same time, possessed authority. Kaede turned her head to face Reika. "Do not dawdle."

"Reika?," a petition was coming, Reika could feel it.

"What is it?," she answered with the same gentle voice.

"Could we…?," she began asking but seemed embarrassed, she bowed her head, avoiding eye contact with Reika, and continued with her question. "Could we…could we take the scroll with us?," she asked it what seemed the whisper of a small rodent.

Reika was silent. She quickly darted her sight upon the scroll in question before landing her eyes back on top of Kaede's head. She did not utter anything or make any sudden move that would alert Kaede to Reika's rummaging. She was, definitely, silent. Kaede figured that she was in thought and was trying to decided whether or not it would be a good idea to risk taking a rare document without the safety of these walls. Those were Kaede's thoughts. In truth, Reika was inwardly sighing. She did not want to disappoint the child by retarding her education but neither did she have great desire to let the scroll out of the house.

Yes, she knew what it contained. However, its secrets could not be revealed, yet. It was too early to be shared and the time was not right. For now, it was for her eyes only. Kaede awaited her answer. She was staring with wonderment in her eye when she saw Reika's eyes staring off into another dimension.

"It is better to leave it here. I do not want anything happening to it," was her answer. Kaede had her eye on the older female when this came out of her momentary trance, glancing down with a smile. "It would be safer."

Kaede let out a sigh of disappointment.

"Kaede," Reika looked at the girl, sternly, " I will have none of that. Now, please, roll up the scroll and place it back where you found it."

"_Hai_," was Kaede's weak reply.

"Hurry along, we cannot be late."

Kaede turned, practically dragging her feel along the tatami and knelt before the scroll. Carefully, starting at the right side, she rolled the parchment little by little to make sure it was neat and wrinkle-free. Reika bobbed her head and resumed to her work of before. It took a bit of effort since the size of the parchment superseded Kaede's own stature. Nevertheless, due to her determination and her desire to not meet with Reika's disapproval, the scroll was completely and finally rolled up. Pure satisfaction was etched the girl's face for having accomplished such a feat.

Next, Kaede stood up and walked towards the room where the scroll had been stored in the first place. She walked slowly, keeping an eye upon Reika's turned back and confirming that Reika was too occupied, Kaede made a swift detour to her own room, toting the roll ever so securely under her arm. When coming to the entrance of her bedroom, she kept her eye on the light emanating from the room from which she had emerged, making sure Reika did not suddenly decide to surprise her. The coast was clear. Then, carefully and quietly, Kaede slid the shogi that ushered her in her room. With no time to waste, she looked around for a suitable hiding place. She wanted to make sure the scroll would be extra safe and within her reach.

She scanned the room, from left to right, top to bottom for an opening. She went to the closet. She slid open that door to find her pink futon neatly stored away. Suddenly, an idea sparked in her nine year old head. Standing on her tippy-toes, she moved the futon slightly upfront and slid the roll in the space behind it. It took her some bit of effort, again, due to her size but she managed to finally place the thing.

"Kaede?," she jumped slightly upon hearing her name called. She stopped for a moment to listen for footfalls, at the same time, steadying her rapidly beating heart. "Kaede?"

Yes?!," she yelled out.

"What are you doing?," she heard Reika's voice, again.

"Um, I'm getting something for the trip!," she shoved the scroll in. "I'm coming!," she cried as she made sure the scroll was alright.

"Well, please hurry, or I will be forced to leave you," she warned.

She pushed the futon back in its place and slid the closet door shut. "I got it!," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Outside, Reika prepared the horse. Kaede emerged from the house with the supplies her arms could carry. She set them down as she watched the woman work quickly at harnessing the animal to a small wagon she owned. The process itself was strenuous but Reika made it look so simple. It was pure perfection, everything she did, executed with grace and skill beyond compare.

"You make it look so easy," Kaede uttered in awe.

"What? This?," Kaede nodded. "Well, it is all about rapport, I figure. My father always said I was good with animals and there was noone for miles who understood them as well as I did," she said, buckling the last of the straps to the holster. "There! We are done." She patted the horse, thanking him for keeping still. In return, it nayed its reply with glee. "He is happy."

Then, she turned her attention upon Kaede.

"So, what took you so long?"

Kaede blinked, then swallowed nervously.

"Here!," she held up the supplies, cleverly evading the question. Reika was taken aback for a moment. She smiled and relieved the girl of her burden, placing them in the wagon.

Kaede exhaled relief. That was a close one, she thought.

On their way to the neighboring village, Kaede had asked Reika if it were possible to make a quick stop at the shrine. Reika did not see why not since the child wanted to pray for the man's speedy recovery. So, the healer happily complied. She figured that a miracle or two would not hurt if this man were to survive .

"Reika, are you coming?," Kaede shouted from the second step.

Reika shook her head and said, "You go on ahead. I will wait," she answered, calmly.

"Are you certain?," Kaede cocked her head to oneside.

"I rather not leave Ushi alone," she referred to the horse. "Besides, I am sure Kami-sama would rather hear your prayer than mine. However, if it counts for something, my prayers will be with you."

Reika watched Kaede ascend the temple steps. Before long, all sight of her had vanished over the horizon and she was left alone minding the horse and the wagon. The horse nayed in protest. "I am sorry, Ushi, but you would have to wait." The horse then shifted, showing its agitation. "What is it?" The wagon moved a little in reverse. The stallion seemed to be trying to tell her something.

Reika carefully dismounted the carriage seat to comfort the steed. "What is it?," she asked, petting its velvety nozzle. "What are you trying to tell me?," she spoke closely to his ear, looking deeply into his left eye. The horse bobbed its head indicating direction. She turned her head and realized what it had been trying to show her. From where she stood, under the protection of the trees, she saw an even greater tree that emitted a spirit of pure goodness. It was the Goshinboku.

She looked at it with admiration. It was not hard to see the figure of a young man with silvery white hair fastenly pinned to the trunk of this sacred tree. It was not long ago that she had seen this same young man traveling alongside Kikyou and being to her of great company.

"Ushi, stay here," she ordered the horse with authority that characterized her voice. Never once had she taken her soft brown eyes from her target. The horse obeyed. Reika started off on path towards the figure in a mesmerized state. It was not long until she found herself face to face to the one who had caused the tragedy in little Kaede's life.

To everyone, he was dead, permanently sealed to the trunk of the Goshinboku. Kikyou had used her arrow for that. Reika knew better, though. She knew he was not dead. Instead, he was asleep. For how long? Only Heaven knew. Only Time would tell. Only Time would decide when it would be right for the World to see his eyes opened again. The World would wait.

She stepped closer to the sleeping hanyou. He was so peaceful. It was better for him. There was some hesitation, however, she gathered the courage to carry her hand up to his face, slightly touching it.

"InuYasha," she uttered.

His skin was cold.


	2. The Lord of the Western Lands

**Chapter Two**

For seven days, there had been no rain, only the warm blessing of the suns rays to grace the majesty of the Western Lands, giving birth to life and a new hope towards the future and the dawn of a new era. For centuries, this fertile land had been ruled by one powerful family who have served as appointed guardians generations upon generations. At the heart of this kingdom, there was an immense palace that laid close by the sea. And before it, right in front of the main gates of this palace, was a lake which waters rippled with the blowing of the wind and glittered with the casting of the sunlight. It was beautiful since it was nestled in between mountains.

Overlooking the lake, the Great InuTaisho stood looking into its profoundities hoping to find the solution to the many battles that have broken out, recently, in neighboring territories. This worried him greatly since. It had been worrying him for quite some time and, along with his other retainers, had been trying to work out a solution to bringing peace among the other tribes. Fortunately, the Lords of the North, South, and Eastern Lands were his allies. Only the tribes outside of his circle were the ones that worried him the most since opinions and way of thinking differ due to difference in youkai species. Lately, however, a huge tribe of oni had gathered in the northern part of his territory and have destroyed many human villages that lied there. According to his sources, many humans and weaker youkai lost their lives, either being mangled or eaten by these uncivil brutes.

He sighed.

The other cause for his worries was that his Now-wife was with child and very close to giving birth any moment. Lately, she had been very delicate in state and the physician recommended that she got as much rest as possible. But, when she was not resting, to make sure she was getting some exercise to prevent her from falling sick.

What added more to this particular worry was that he was expecting his son to arrive on this day. He had gotten word by way of carrier birds that his only son was making the trip all the way from his mother's house. However, not yet had he seen hide nor silver hair gracing his presence. Perhaps, the Taiyoukai thought to himself, perhaps, he was detained with some matter?

At any rate, he knew Sesshoumaru could take care of himself if he should run into some difficulty of any sort. Although, he had every right to worry. He did not know how many of the girls were coming. Silently, he hoped all of them would arrive to help him celebrate his happiness and his human wife. He remembered there being divided opinions the day he had brought Izayoi home. Of course, his girls were not here and neither was the boy but the servants did start to mutter among themselves but as soon as his bride started to win them over with her kind heart, the muttering stopped. Now, they could do nothing but praise her.

Someone entered. It was Jubei. Not only he recognized his scent but also his footfalls. They had a peculariarity about them. Jubei knelt behind the InuTaisho, who in turn waited for Jubei to speak without once turning to look at his most faithful retainer.

"My Lord," Jubei began, interrupting the Dog Lord's stream of thought."

"What is it, Jubei?," he acknowledged with reverence the respect paid to him.

"The Prince has just arrived, Sire," the dark-haired youkai informed.

"May wonders never cease, and to think I thought he had lost his way," he said, bearly audible.

"Sire?"

"Make certain my son is extended with the most proper courtesy," he ordered.

"Yes, Sire."

"Also, make certain his chamber is ready. I am most certain he would desire to rest after having made such a long trip."

"Yes, Sire." With that, Jubei, immediately, jumped to his feet and excused himself from his Lord and master.

The Lord of the Western Lands gave the scenery before him one final look before turning away from it and heading to his bedroom to see his Lady. In the room, where she rested snuggly under the covers, the nursemaids monitored her like clockwork, tending to her every need. It was comparatively quiet except for the chirping of the birds outside her window and the whispered chattering of the maids. That was when she heard him come in. She opened her soft brown eyes. She heard exchanges of words and rustle of fabric. She turned her head, slightly, to notice the women bow one by one and leave the room in that same fashion.

Standing before her in fine beige robes was her husband. He was so handsome as he admired her with his intense amber eyes. This brought a beautiful blush to her face. Izayoi held out her arms welcoming her Lord with a smile. He in turn, returned her smile with one of his own and took her hands. She gently pulled him towards her and he joyously accepted, joining her without protestation.

Izayoi's smile brightened even more when he planted a warm kiss on the bridge of her nose. She closed her eyes like a child, allowing him to kiss her again but on the forehead. She giggled and he smiled while his lips were still pressed against her skin.

"Good morning, Koibito," she said in her gentle voice. She detached her forehead from his lips to look straight into his eyes. He beamed, bringing a hand to touch her face. She did the same to his.

"How have you been fairing?," he asked her in his soothing voice, caressing her cheek lightly.

" Better," she replied.

"That is good," then he looked down on the roundness of her belly. There was so much love in this man's eyes that Izayoi could not help it by feeling teary-eyed from all this emotion. She was happy that he was happy.

He removed his hand from her face and placed it on the belly, rubbing it repetitively with his thumb. Without a word, Izayoi covered his hand with her own to give him assurance. "He is calm," she said.

"He?," he questioned.

"Yes. Tonight, I shall give you a son. I have prayed for it and I know Kami has listened."

"Izayoi, to me it does not matter whether your Kami blesses us with a son or a daughter. I will be grateful either way," he, then brought his wife closer to him in an embrace. She leaned against him, placing her head on his chest. His heart was beating. "Since the moment I was you, I knew we were destined to be together. Your kindness and your love showed me that there was more to life than just fighting wars. I could not stop thinking about you. I could not stop the beating of my raging heart when I saw you for the second time. I felt my heart even beat much faster when you spoke to me for the first time. I was happy…for the first time." He closed his eyes, setting his head upon hers. "You make me whole."

On those words, Izayoi felt the tears leaving her eyes. She had always been a woman too quick to cry. She did not mean to but her happiness over exceeded her strength to keep her tears at bay. He had been the first and only. "I still remember your proposal."

"I still remember the look on your father's face when you accepted."

She began to giggle, lightly, as she remembered her father practically dying of a heart attack. It was a false alarm, however. That had been the last time she had seen her father. Thinking about this made Izayoi sad. She had sent word to her family of her pregnancy. Her Lord had approved to inviting them to share in, at least, her joy. She had received no reply, which did not surprise her, knowing how proud they were.

"Koibito?," she uttered.

"Yes?"

"Is your son coming?," he detected concern as much as anticipation in her tone.

For a moment, it was silent. He already knew the answer to that. He was ashamed to acknowledge that for a moment he had forgotten of his offspring's arrival. There was no case in dawdling. He had to break the news to her.

"Sesshoumaru is already here," he purred, feeling his own delight within his heart.

Izayoi started with excitement, almost butting her head into her husband's chin. She looked up at him with surprise. She was speechless at first, as she stared into his eyes, then regained her ability to speak. "Have you spoken with him? Do you know how his trip went? Oh no, his room!"

"Shhhhhhh, do not worry, I had Jubei see to that," he broke out in laughter to see his wife's face scrambled with concern. "And concerning your other two questions, I have not spoken to him, yet, so I would not know how his trip went," he laughed more as he held her face.

"Forgive me, Koibito. It is just you have talked so much of your son you caused me to anticipate meeting him," she smiled, "I hope he likes me as much as I already like him, if he is anything like my Lord," Her eyes glittered with moisture.

Inu Taisho responded with a nervous smile. Izayoi hugged him happily taking in her roundness in the compass of his arms. "I am SO happy," she expressed near his ear. Inu Taisho's smile had just twisted at realizing, perhaps, he had (over colored the truth concerning his son) put too much color concerning his son.

"I am glad that you are," he spoke into her black hair. Worry colored his face. A lot of worry. He kissed the side of her head, near the ear. Then, placed his face in the crook of her neck, taking in her scent, which was sweet and smelled of flowers.

Young Sesshoumaru waited patiently for his father to surface and greet him on his arrival. He had been sitting in the throne room for awhile, admiring the beauty of the garden outside. It had been awhile since he had last seen Inu Taisho. He had been staying at his mother's house helping his sisters look after her. He was glad to be free of that house.

Jubei entered, carrying in two cups of tea upon a black, lacquered tray. The older male sat down on his knees, placing the tray between them. Sesshoumaru looked down at the tray, watching the heat swirl upwards into the air. The smell was refreshing and soothing to his nerves. Mint.

Jubei went for his mug, blowing into the brew to cool it down a little. Sesshoumaru watched. Jubei brought the ceramic mug to his lips, little by little, testing its heat. Then, finding it to be fine, he began drinking. Sesshoumaru just watched in silence, which really unnerved Jubei. He chose to ignore him as he took another sip before taking the drink away from his lips. Jubei stared at him, then stared at the other mug. As a reply, Sesshoumaru reached for it, feeling the warmth in his hand.

"You selfish bastard," Jubei, flatly, said to him.

Sesshoumaru softly blew into the medium brown liquid acting as if to deprive Jubei of the treasure in his hand. Not once had he took his eyes off the dark haired inu youkai while doing this, not once.

Jubei, taking the hint, resumed back to his own tea taking another sip at it. Then, heavily exhaling while feeling the freshness of the herb in his mouth. Sesshoumaru finally took the first sip, burning his lips. Jubei restrained himself from laughing as the young prince covered his mouth with his other hand. Jubei watched. There was amusement in his yellow colored eyes. The prince held his hand up to his lips for quite awhile.

Serves him right, Jubei thought as a roar of laughter began filling his head. However, in front of young Sesshoumaru, he seemed utterly unfazed. Jubei brought his mug again to his own lips, grinning as he swallowed what remained. Sesshoumaru licked his own lips to take away the burning sensation. When the throbbing had ceased, somewhat, he resumed to drinking but was careful to test the heat first. No, it was still too hot. He sighed and went back to blowing into it some more.

Jubei set his mug down. Feeling totally refreshed he resorted to bombarding Sesshoumaru with questions concerning his stay with the Queen. In that, a female servant had walked in. Jubei had seen her and motioned her to come closer. As she spoke to his ear, Sesshoumaru had dipped the tip of his index to test the water. The servant bowed to Jubei. He bobbed his head. She then bowed to Sesshoumaru. He was not paying attention. Annoyance plastered her face. But, it only took one stare from Jubei to let her know to treat the prince with great respect. She bowed apologetically before retreating to the kitchen.

Clearing his throat, Jubei asked, "How was your trip?"

"Like every other," was Sesshoumaru's reply, blowing more into his drink. Why was it so hot?, he thought.

"Like every other? Meaning?."

"Eventless," was his flat answer.

Jubei nodded, seeing that his Lord's son was still having trouble drinking his tea.

"I see, eventless. Opposed to eventful, interesting," he lied.

"Where is my father?," he finally looked at the other.

"Tending to business, as usual," he flatly replied.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Jubei knew this was getting nowhere if he did not start asking questions with more substance. "So, how are the _himes_?" So, much for substance, Jubei thought.

"With my mother."

"And how is your mother?"

"Alive."

Jubei blinked utterly stupefied by his remark. Apparently, the visit the Queen had been less than wonderful. It did not surprise him to learn the _himes_ were not there since they did whatever their mother told them to do.

Sesshoumaru tested the tea again. Bringing the liquid to his lips he saw the temperature was finally right and began drinking, making his heart most content with the feat finally accomplished. Jubei observed quietly. He saw the prince wasted no time in bringing down the herbal mix. Next time, he thought, he should let the water boil even longer.

The servant reappeared. "Jubei-sama?," she called almost in a whisper. Jubei caught eye of her and bobbed his head in affirmation. With that, the girl signaled the other servants to come in, bringing in food. Sesshoumaru brought his mug to the tray before him as the servants set the meal.

"Your father told me to make you feel as comfortable as possible," the retainer informed.

As soon as the servants were done setting the food, they bowed at Jubei and showed special reverence towards Sesshoumaru, who bobbed his white head in approval to their services. One by one, they were dismissed. The servant girl was the very last one to leave when Sesshoumaru directed his attention to her.

"Wench."

"Y-y-yes, young Prince?," he noticed she was nervous.

"I praise your service," said he. Jubei was astonished to hear him say such a complement, especially, to the help.

The girl was relieved to hear him say that. "I, thank you, your highness."

"However, if I so much as see you show me disrespect, I will personally rip your eyes out from their sockets. Understood?," he threatened, keeping to his cardface.

The girl swallowed hard, "Yes, Sire. I understand," she replied, bowing her head to fight back tears.

"You are dismissed." The girl left, quickly, in tears.

Jubei stared at him in dismay. "I think you went too far."

"We do not pay you to think, much less, have an opinion, Jubei," he stared at him, coldly.

Jubei stared back, in challenge.

"I still think you went too far, with all due respect, my Prince."

Sesshoumaru huffed. Ignoring Jubei's words, he turned his attention, again, to the garden outside. Who did he think he was?, the youkai prince thought. If it were not for the fact that Jubei was a trusted member of the family and a distant cousin to his father, Sesshoumaru would have taken it upon himself to quiet the man for being outspoken as he was. At least, someone appreciated that quality.

Without seeing, he knew Jubei's eyes were upon his person. He could feel them seering like acid on his skin. The room smelled of Heaven, if there was one, with all the variation of food that greeted his sensitive nostrils. As expected, Jubei did not make a move to eat and, as expected, Sesshoumaru was deliberately going to make him wait to the point of annoyance. Who was the selfish bastard, now?, Sesshoumaru thought with glee in his heart.

From his vantage point, the garden was beautiful. He did not mean to make that servant cry but he had a reputation to maintain and he was not going to permit a simpleton make a mockery of his person. Ever since his father bonded with that human female, things have taken a turn for the worse. Even Jubei, had taken certain liberties of his station. In his head, the old man had gone crazy, however, as a show of respect, he opted to say nothing.

Today, for the first time, he was going to meet this human wench. He did not know what to expect save the worse. Only his mother had seen her, from a distance, but she had seen her, nonetheless.

Sesshoumaru sighed. This day had already gone long and was expected to extend further, he mused intensely. At least, he hoped, his father's new bride would provide him with some sort of entertainment seeing as humans are pathetically, foolish in nature.

Jubei glared, wondering what this one could be thinking. For Lady Izayoi's safety, he decided to keep a sharp eye on the Prince. He liked the woman too much to allow anything to happen to her. If push came to shove, he would gladly bare his fangs and claws at his Master's son if he so much as look at Her Highness the wrong way. Yes, he was ready for that. Being a seasoned veteran on the battlefield, he was not afraid of this brat.

* * *

"Reika!," she had been startled out of her reverie upon hearing Kaede's high pitched bellow. She realized her mind had wandered off somewhere. Before her eyes, InuYasha kept sleeping. She had remembered touching his skin and feeling it cold to the touch and there, she had drifted off for awhile. "Reika!," she heard the child again. This time, she turned around when the child called. Kaede waved from the carriage seat. Reika remained placid, responding with only a slight wave of her hand.

* * *


	3. Getting Acquainted

**Chapter Three**

Death had showed itself on his door. It was the moment he most dreaded. His meal would have been most enjoyable if Jubei had not been glaring at him most of the time. In that, he had to dismiss him. He noticed his father's retainer had left without a fuss.

After he had finished his meal, which filled him but did not fulfill him, the servants had immediately, cleared out the room of dishes. He remained there, silent. He turned to look outside, once more at the magnificent garden. As if by reflex, he gracefully stood up and moved towards the opened doors for a better look. The smell of flowers overpowered him with their sweet smelling aroma. He took a slow, deep wiff of the air.

He stood there, frozen like a statue, in deep thought, contemplating the view before him. It was not the same garden he had left. It was different, somehow. Earlier on, a servant had informed him that his father would grace himself, soon. Sesshoumaru imagined he knew the cause for the older youkai's tardiness. It must have been that woman. Worse of all, that pregnant woman. He sighed in disappointment. She must be a witch or so, he thought. Only a witch could cast so powerful a spell to render his father stupid.

In that instance, InuTaisho appeared at the throne room. He stopped his advancement upon seeing Sesshoumaru lost in the beauty of the garden outside. The Youkai Lord smiled as he candidly admired his son from the back. Jubei had told him he was here. Although, he noticed Jubei in somewhat of a rotten mood. Sesshoumaru stirred the moment he sensed his father's presence. He turned to face his progenitor, who in turn, greeted him grinning from ear to ear, unnerving Sesshoumaru a little.

"Welcome home, son," he said with bared fangs and a smile to his eyes.

Sesshoumaru quickly bowed on his knees in reverence, staring down on the tatami padding his knees. He dared not lift his head to look his father in the eye until he was granted permission to direct a word. InuTaisho filled with joy, walked over to the younger version of himself and stood an armlength before his pride and joy. Sesshoumaru sensed his father's figure overshadow him. Staring at his old man's feet, he noticed the elder getting down on his own knees, placing his hands upon his shoulders. Without a word, Sesshoumaru felt himself being pulled into his father's body, caught in a strong embrace, surprising the Prince completely. Feeling the man's arms around his shoulders and his head resting on his, Sesshoumaru brought his own arms catching InuTaisho around the waist, closing his eyes in surrender as he finally gave in by resting his own head on his shoulder.

"I love you, son," he said, rubbing his boy's white head.

In that moment, Sesshoumaru thought his heart would give out.

"Son, I would like you to meet, Izayoi," said InuTaisho, gently leading his pregnant wife, holding her securely.

Sesshouamru looked down on the diminutive woman. Golden eyes stared into warm brown ones as warm brown ones stared up into golden. Indeed, he had to hand it to the old man for selecting a pretty one, for she was pretty for a human. Of course, not that Sesshoumaru had ever taken special notice of humans and their physical appearances.

Izayoi's first impression was one filled with awe. Her husband's son was indeed an impressive sight to behold. She did not, however, imagined him to be a full grown adult. He looked as old as her own brother. No, by the way her Lord talked of his own son, it gave her the impression that he was a teenaged boy.

"I am happy you are here, Sesshoumaru-sama. Your father talks a great deal of you, telling me how proud he is," she smiled, leaning against InuTaisho for support. He, in turn, mirrored her happiness with a smile of his own.

Simply, Sesshoumaru did not get it. How could this human female be the cause of such happiness in his father? Like, just awhile ago, the old man had put his arms around him. Not that Sesshoumaru protested. The gesture, although, unexpected, felt warm and nice. Still, he did not understand. Why this mere mortal could never compete with any of the females of his race and status. It was, also, true, she was bearing his father's heir. No, it was still not enough to explain the expression of joy on his Lord Father's face. What was even worse, Sesshoumaru realized, was that the child she carried was tainted, meaning his father was about to sire a hanyou runt and that, HE, Sesshoumaru, was to be its brother. Be it boy or girl, it was going to be a nuisance. It was a fact, he thought, that hanyous were born half-witted.

Definitely, he concluded, his father had gone stupid.

"Son?," his father spoke, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru responded by looking at his father. "Izayoi could do nothing but talk about finally meeting you," that fact was obvious since there was nothing else a pregnant woman could do to buy her time. Much less, pregnant human females who were weaker in constitution than youkai ones. His look was stoic. InuTaisho shot him a glance leaning towards a threat. Sesshoumaru recognized 'the look' full well. His eyes said it all.

"So," continued his father, "I will leave you two alone so you can get better acquainted while I tend to issues," he said, not specifying what the "issues" were. Sesshoumaru did not want to be left alone with his father's new wife. It was obvious, though, that InuTaisho had this played out from the start. Sesshoumaru said nothing. Gently, he watched his father carefully set Izayoi on the floor, against two huge pillows for soft support. There was no way on this green Earth that he would stay conversing with this woman! There was no way at all!

"Father, do you not need me with you?," Sesshoumaru questioned, praying the answer would be Yes.

InuTaisho did not reply at the moment. He was busy fluffing up the human's pillow. He wanted to make sure his wife was comfortable. She smiled at all his attentions. Sesshoumaru waited, impatiently, for the man to reply.

"Father?"

"No," his answer was flat but firm.

"But?"

He turned on his knees and motioned Sesshoumaru to take a seat right next to his stepmother. He looked down at the unoccupied spot, then at his father, trying to mask his disgruntlement. Seeing that his son had not apparently taken the hint, InuTaisho tapped the empty space twice, indicating where he should sit. "Have a seat, son," his father insisted with sharp steel in his voice and a smile on his lips. The eyes told another story.

Sesshoumaru obeyed, reluctantly. He sat where he was designated. InuTaisho was satisfied and did not have qualms about expressing his satisfaction. "The both of you will talk. I am sure, son, you have a lot of interesting things to share with Izayoi. Afterall, she is a woman of culture and of great intelligence," he informed, putting the finishing touches to his pillow fluffing.

Izayoi broke out in a giggle, which pleased the Lord of the Western Lands. "Koibito, what is so intelligent about storytelling and flower arranging?," finishing in more laughter, sounding like a flutter of butterfly wings to Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears.

InuTaisho smiled and replied ever so lovingly to her, "Your wonderful imagination, my love, which our child will enjoy as much as I have." With that, he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Izayoi gazed lovingly into his amber eyes. This made Sesshoumaru sick. But, he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

She brought her delicate hand up to caress his face. "I love you," she said. How heart-warming, Sesshoumaru thought as his jaw went rigid. Now, the thing that really sent a chill up the young youkai's spine was when his father reciprocated her words with a kiss, full on the lips. The kiss, somehow, had deepened and extended, causing Sesshouamru to shift uncomfortably. If this went on longer, they would have to make room for a larger litter.

"Ahem!," Sesshoumaru feigned clearing his throat. InuTaisho heard him but ignored. "I am right here," he mumbled to himself as his father became too caught up with his display of affection. InuTaisho fought to hold back a smirk as he kissed Izayoi. She, in turn, felt his lips curve up when he gave in to his pleasure.

"Father, do you not have important business so urgently in need of your attention?," he decided to interrupt the make-out session.

InuTaisho sighed. Of all the evil things in the world, he rolled his eyes in despair. Izayoi pat his cheek affectionately. "He it right," she reminded. "Do not worry, we will be fine as long as we have Sesshoumaru protecting us." He laid one last kiss on her warm lips, then, turned to his son, placing a hand on his left shoulder.

"I am counting on you, then." He looked at Sesshoumaru with pride.

"Yes, Father."

Assured, InuTaisho left them alone in the vastness of the throne room. This was going to prove difficult, Sesshoumaru realized, for he did not feel like making conversation with Lady Izayoi.

It was quiet.

"So, how had your mother been?," Fantastic, she spoke. Now, he felt obligated to answer her question.

"To some extent, well," he answered without looking at her, managing to keep it short.

"Has she been ill?" Another question for answering.

"It rather depends upon your perspective of things."

It was quiet again.

This was not going all that well, was the thought in Izayoi's head.

"Your father told me of your mother's situation and I completely understand."

"The situation or my mother?"

"The first. Even I know the discomforts she had to endure."

"Lady Izayoi?," he finally looked at her. "Is this your first child?"

"Yes."

"I see. For Mother, however, this is her fourteenth. You would think it would get easier."

"Fourteenth?"

"I be her twelth. You will meet my sisters soon enough," he said, flatly.

"I have no sisters, just three brothers."

"Your parents were fortunate to have had three sons. I, Sesshoumaru, be the only son after eleven sisters." He was serious.

From their 'conversation', Izayoi could tell Sesshoumaru was not particularirly comfortable with talking all together She contemplated the world outside. The garden was beautiful, she realized many times.

"Your father told me he did not care whether the baby be a boy or a girl, but I have been praying for a boy," she confessed. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's interest sparked.

"Why?" He asked out of curiousity.

"Because I love him so. And I also know a second son would make him so happy." He could swear she was almost teary-eyed. What was it with human females and crying? The more he thought about it, the more annoyed he felt. Sesshoumaru looked straight at her. Could she be for real?, he wondered. If she was, could she be so naïve? Her eyes smiled behind a blanket of tears. She caressed her belly ever so delicately. She seemed happy.

"I am glad you came. You have no idea how much your being here means to your father and I, your father especially. He was so worried you would not arrive. Thank you."

She could not be for real. For one thing, what did she know about his father's joy? How could she be that presumptuous as to assume? On the other hand, the old man was happier, a lot happier than with his own mother. All of a sudden, Sesshoumaru decided he had to study her, to be sure his father had not made the gravest mistake of his life.

"It is a beautiful day, today. It has been for a week," she said, rubbing her belly. Suddenly, like flint on wood, she suggested, "Why do we not take a stroll in the garden? In that way, he may talk some more."

"Out of the question," was Sesshouamru's quick answer. "Father would be angry if anything were to happen to you. I will not risk his wrath."

She bursted into giggles. "Sesshoumaru-sama, your father can often times be over dramatic. I am not as delicate as many may believe me to be. A stroll through the garden will do me a world of good. As long as you are there to be of assistance, why should I worry?," she beamed.

Sesshoumaru rose a curious brow.

Lady Izayoi covered her mouth to muffle her laughter.

The garden was beyond beautiful when Sesshoumaru had the opportunity to see it upclose for himself. Inside the palace, it had looked very different but now, it was merely breathtaking to capture all the colors of the various types of flowers that bloomed all over the place. Much to his amazement, the Youkai Prince was surprised to learn that Izayoi had very much to do with its maintenance. It was apparent to him that the woman had a skill when it came to flowers. Of course, he would not admit to that. What inspired him the most were the different colors of chrysanthumums that grew beautifully around the house.

He walked slowly, taking in every sight, but mainly so she could keep up with him. Heaven forbid if she were to stumble from his disconsideration. It was hard enough for him to see her as his stepmother. She was SO young and according to human standards, Sesshoumaru was very old. However, if he were ever, by misfortune, human, they would be of the same age, somewhat. That thought in his head was quite unnerving for his ego. It was simply disturbing.

The walk had been (brisk) and silent except for the birds chirping, and the scurrying of small animals, and the insects, and the wind, and the waves from the sea nearby, this was a very noisy environment, Sesshouamru thought. Izayoi, on the other hand, was just content to have company. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Then, breathed out. Sesshouamru noticed her do this. It was very curious since humans did not have a very acute sense of smell. She opened her eyes again, greeting him with a smile.

Close by, there was a huge alabaster boulder, perfect for sitting, on the edge of the koi pond. The stroll came to a sudden hault as Izayoi realized she needed to rest her feet. So, she decided to sit on the boulder which was strategically placed under the shade of a ginko tree. She stroke her belly as if she were comforting the still unborn child. Sesshoumaru remained on his feet, acting as a guard as he took in the entirety of the garden. In that moment, a slight breeze blew in, fondling his silver white hair. Izayoi studied him, she studied his stillness, which intrigued her. There were things about her stepson that reminded her of her husband, she saw that. There were only, SOME things. Sesshoumaru, she noticed was quieter and more reserved. He went straight to the point when asked a question and spared details. Could he have inherited that from his mother? She cocked her head curiously when she noticed his attention was in the sky above.

Izayoi had met his mother, Lady Zayura one day. The encounter was brief and at a distance. Lady Zayura had seen her, too, and did not seem all too happy about catching a whistful glance of her, the new wife. Really, the encounter was by accident. She had been arranging flowers when she had seen Lady Zayura speaking with her Lord husband in these very gardens. The meeting, she had noticed, was bittersweet. Lady Zayura had refused to enter the palace to have tea with her. In fact, Lady Zayura had used Jubei to relay her reply to her. So, she only saw glimpses of her from far.

Of what she could see from her vantage point, the Lady of the Western Lands radiated an elegance and a nobility she had never seen before on any other noblewoman. It was clear to her that Lady Zayura was confident by how she carried herself with her perfect posture. Unlike her, she stood tall and her head carried high. She was graceful and her features seemed as delicate as ivory. She had the eyes of a fox. She knew this from all the times Lady Zayura would pause on ocassion to steal a glance of her. There eyes had met.

Her kimono had been elaborate, made from the finest silk. Which mostly stood out about this woman was her shimmering white hair which fell gracefully behind her back, almost touching the ground beneath her, making sharp contrast to her husband's more grayish hue. Izayoi had thought, there was no way she could ever compete with this woman. She had everything her husband could ever want in a woman.

That day, Lady Zayura seemed very upset. That was the first and only time she had seen the other wife. It had been hard on him. It had been hard for many reasons. He had tried on various occasions to reconcile with her but she would glare at him, denying him any chance to repair things between the both of them. Izayoi wanted to see him smile again and had insisted on inviting his offspring to the house to celebrate the arrival of the new baby. To her knowledge, the Lord of the Eastern Lands was the only one who had accepted. It was not until two days ago, Sesshoumaru had sent a carrier confirming his own arrival. InuTaisho confessed his knowledge of this in the bedchamber, telling her that he did not tell her until he was certain. He did not want to excite her until he was sure Sesshoumaru was actually here.

Izayoi blushed. "Sesshoumaru?," she spoke to break the silence.

Sesshoumaru tore his eyes from the sky to see what on earth she wanted.

"Would you like to see the Santuary?," she invited. Suddenly, the stoic look on his eyes were replaced by perplexity. She could easily tell by the way his head tilted a bit to the side.  
"What Santuary?," he asked, more dumbfoundedness than actual curiousity lingering the rich tone of his voice.

Izayoi smiled as her eyes shimmered, contently.


	4. Sanctuary

Chapter Four

The day could not have gotten worse. She was sure it was fine before they had left. In fact, she could have sworn she had replaced it with a new one. She would have a talk with that carpenter when they came back.

"Of all my time serving the great ones, why does this happen to me?," she voiced, practically to herself. She scratched her head.

"Can we fix it?," asked Kaede, balancing herself on the passenger seat.

Reika let out an exasperated sigh, letting her head drop to her chest, as the events that led to this played out in her head.

While on their way to the next village, one of the back wheels, the right one, had slightly given out. Fortunately, Reika had stopped in time before a real accident could have occurred and cause injury to Kaede. She had to tell the child the truth of their situation. She brought her head back up, recovering her composure. Looking as collected as before, she answered Kaede with earnesty, "No. There is no time."

"I guess we walk, right, Reika?,"

"We would have to unharness the horse," she decided.

"What about the wagon?," Kaede inquired, showing her concern.

"We will have to leave it. It will only hinder us. Besides, we are only halfway to our destination," she calmy reported. "Luckily, I have come prepared for such emergencies."

"But, Reika, what if someone steals it ?"

"Do not worry, no one will. And if that were to happen, may this old thing bless them. Right now, this rickety carriage is the least of my worries. A man needs our help, Kaede. Whether or not we arrive on time, depends on whether or not he lives or dies. Come now, I need your assistance."

Kaede nodded, wasting no time in hopping off the wagon to help her guardian free the animal from its bondage. Reika smiled, slightly, showing delight upon the child's enthusiasm to help.

Kaede skipped to the opposite side of the horse. "Reika?"

"Yes?" she answered as she began loosening the straps.  
"How did your father die?," Kaede asked. Reika had stopped her task for a moment. She had heard Kaede right. The girl, in all of her curiousity, awaited an answer.

"I did not see my father die," she replied. "However, I assure you it was an honorable death at that."

"Was he nice?"

Reika smiled, "Yes, he was."

"Were you very close?"

"Very. Now, why the sudden interest in my father?," she eyed the girl with a glimmer of mischief.

"Because I did not know mine. He died when I was a baby," her voice trailed off in a sad whimper. Reika, knelt, gesturing the child the way any mother would, to her. The horse huffed, stirring a bit. Kaede willfully let Reika take her into her arms.

She held the child a bit, caressing the girl's head, "I know how tough it is to be all alone in the world, Kaede. I can tell you from personal experience. But, you must be strong and not let the world overcome you. As long as it is possible, you have me. Understand?"

Kaede nodded.

She gently pulled Kaede away from herself, looking her in the eye, "No tears, Kaede. A man desperately needs our help. You would not be any good to him if you were a weeping mess."Kaede nodded affirmatively, rubbing her eye. Reika readjusted her bandage. "Hmmm? We are going to have to change that."

It had not taken long unharnessing the horse. Ushi, to Reika's delight, was most cooperative. He demonstrated even more cooperative as Reika fastened the supplies to his back. Kaede had helped her unfasten the horse of its buckles and was now handing the healer the supplies she could carry. With all that done, Reika hoisted the little girl on the animal's back.

"Reika, are you not riding with me?"

"No, I much rather walk," answered she, seizing the reins.

When Izayoi had said Santuary, he did not envision a multicolored unison fluttering in the air. All the different colors were magnificent as the butterflies fluttered in abundance in this beautiful domed holding area. To see the butterflies flying carelessly, it was an experience all its own. Beautiful flowers were very abundant in this closed off area of the garden, they were planted to provide food for these insects. Izayoi, herself, had raised these flowers with her own hands. There were luscious plants and other exotic type flowers Sesshoumaru had never laid his eyes on until now.

The butterflies were extremely friendly as they had taken the liberty to strewning themselves in the silkiness of his hair making an elaborate pattern in his locks. Izayoi was overcome with laughter. She could not help but giggle at the somewhat pathetic sight before her. Sesshouamru stared at her with full blown stupification on his face as the air was filled with Izayoi's contagious laughter realizing why she laughed for. Feeling annoyed by the spectacle these butteries made of him, he decided he would get them out of his hair even if it meant clawing them to death. However, before he was given the chance to do that, Izayoi raised her hands in protest.

"Let me," she offered.

One by one, she carefully removed the winged wonders with such a delicate touch, careful not to damage their fragile wings. Sesshouamru, much to his chagrin, had no other choice but to stand still as his father's little wife rescued the little colorful pests.

"I think they like you," he detected a kindness in her voice.

To Izayoi having Sesshoumaru standing there quietly still like a statue while she removed the butterflies, reminded her of her brother's son standing still as she, Auntie Izayoi, checked his head for lice and killing any eggs she found clinging to the hairstrands. Izayoi felt like a mother already, caring for a small child. She knew perfectly well, Sesshoumaru did not feel easy around her. Like any small boy, she imagined, he would have liked to have been with his father. Instead, he was stuck strolling with a pregnant human in the garden she herself, maintained. Despite appearances, the tension was there. He did not want to be there, she could tell. Nevertheless, as long as he was with her, she was determined to make the best of it. Hopefully, with patience and determination, she could win him over and be accepted by him and his clan.

Her husband had warned her about his son on numerous occasions. She was well aware that her arrival into the family would create discomfort to some, especially, his son whom was very attached to him. However, he also assured her to have faith. Sesshoumaru, as Lord Touga had put it, would come around, eventually. Izayoi, silently, prayed it to be so. She would hate her relationship with her stepson to be a sour one.

"They are such curious wonders," said she, letting another one of her contagious giggles escape as she tried starting a conversation with the not-so- conversational Sesshoumaru. She looked up when she noticed him not answering. He was in his own little world. This, her husband, had warned her about, too. Nervously, she brought her eyes down, tending to the labor before her.

Then, like a hot knife, Sesshoumaru's voice cut through the awkward silence, he asked, "Why did Father choose you?" All of a sudden, Izayoi stopped. Sesshoumaru knew he had stunned her. This made him happy. She then resumed, her hands shaking a bit this time. He had stricken the chord he wanted to strike. The air around her shifted, slightly. Her hands trembled more as she struggled to remove a stubborn butterfly. The rate of her heart had quicken and her breathing was a little bit labored. All in all, he could tell she was struggling for control of her emotions. Could he have wounded her feelings?

It was not like he cared, but he wondered if he did? He was also waiting to see how this mere human female, his father's new lover, because there was no other word for the woman who ursurped his mother's place, would react.

Then, unexpectedly, she calmed herself and replied, "Oftentimes, I have asked myself the very same thing. To be honest, Sesshoumaru-sama, I do not know why your father, Touga, chose me when he could easily have any woman he desires," she paused, then meeting her eyes with his, Izayoi confidently concluded, "However, at least, I know WHY I chose him. And knowing that gives me great comfort." With that, she dropped her eyes tending to Sesshoumaru's hair, once more.

Sesshoumaru, much to his chagrin, had been silenced.

Gold sun in the East

Brighter than a Tenyou's robe

Shining forever.

"Gold sun in the East, brighter than a Tenyou's robe, shining forever," Shiroi recited to herself as she ascended the stairs behind her sister, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. "Gold sun in the West, yearning for eternal rest, hiding in the sea…No, that is not right! Gold sun in the West, yearning for eternal rest, sleeping in a nest?"

Renga could not stifle the urge to roll her eyes in irritation as Shiroi drove her mad by reciting haikus she made up. To add to her irritation, she pulled her two headed mount by one hand and carried her sister's halberd in the other. She quickly looked up and realized that they were not even halfway up the palace plateau.

"Gold sun, gold sun…" the other uttered softly.

Renga huffed, "Red sun!" She stopped, resting (hard) the tip of the halberd's handle on the next step but keeping a firm grip on the animal's reins, below. "The sun in the East is gold but the sun in the West is red!," she shouted.

Shiroi just stared blankly at her older sister.

Renga continued, "Red sun in the West, settles down for nightly rest, hiding from the Moon."

"Ah, Sister, I did not know you had it in you to compose poetry."

"Well, after listening to you for many hours within our journey, which felt like an eternity, my hidden talent has been awoken," she said sardonically, still irritated.

"I am truly sorry, Renga. I just wanted to surprise Father."

"By driving me insane?! No, I rather take my chances upon a battlefield. At least a sword in the gut is a more honorable death than bad poetry."

Shiroi sighed. "I should have known better than to enforce your judgement."

"Look, if you allow me some silence until we arrive on the summit, I promise you, by all that is holy, I will hunt down the runt. And when that is accomplished, you can torture him with all the haikus you want. For now, I just want some quiet so then to hear my own thoughts."

"Alright, but do not forget your promise."

"I will make certain of that," there was a glint in her golden eyes.

The courtyard was heavily guarded however, Renga and Shiroi had no trouble getting passed the main gates. The palace was as beautiful from the last time they were here. Renga looked around to see the familiar two headed dragon greeted them with its roar.

"At least, we can be rest assured. The runt is here," Renga informed. A breeze blew in, playing with her grey locks. Shiroi nodded. She felt relieved Sesshoumaru had made it safe. True, she was still a bit disheartened that he had left without them this morning but she was glad, all the same, that he had made it.

Renga, on the other hand, wanted to ring his neck for getting the jump on them, this morning. Apparently, she figured, he wanted to see their father's new bride before everyone else. No matter, she would find him later and give him a piece of her mind. She had more pressing matters like find Jubei and get Shiroi's halberd repaired.

"Shiroi." Renga gave her the reins to Ain, which Shiroi accepted.

"Reika?," voiced Kaede.

Reika was too well into her thoughts to hear the girl. She pulled Ushi by the reins and was too concentrated to the horse's footfalls to hear Kaede's little voice. Her mind had been wondering since they left the wagon behind.

"Reika?"

The child had been through so much, she thought. She had lost her parents when she was barely a toddler. Kikyo had been both mother and father to little Kaede as she trained hard to be a priestess in the Shinto shrine. Reika had arrived not so long ago not a mission. Her first intention was just to pass through this town but then, she had met Kikyo. There had been a plague and Reika lended her a hand with the sick. She helped by mixing the herbs for the medicine. Some people had already died before they had arrived. However, the saved the ones that could be saved which were many. Most of them were children. From there, Kikyo had invited Reika to the shrine and that was where she met Kaede for the first time. Instantly, the child took a liking to the healer. For this reason, the healer decided she would stay.

"Reika, can you hear me?!," Kaede cried for her attention. Kaede pouted, bringing her arms akimbo to her chest. "Reika?"

"I hear you, Kaede," she finally replied.

"It does not seem that way."

Reika smirked, stifling a chuckle.

"Well, appearances can be deceiving, little one."

"Hmmm? I still think you were not listening."

"That is the trouble with little people like you, Kaede. You think too much," she ended that in a soft chuckle.

"Hey!"

Reika laughed harder. Kaede pursed her lips and furrowed her brows as Reika laughed at her expense. But then, she unfurrowed her brows and started to break out in laughter as well. It pleased Reika to witness her joy. The healer's laughter settled into bouts of chuckles, then it died as she finally caught herself. Kaede calmed as well, and took a deep breath to slow her fast beating heart.

Reika looked back at Kaede with a sad sort of glimmer in her eyes but she tried her best to feign happiness for the sake of the child. She turned her attention to the road ahead. She realized they were nearing their destination. It will not be long before they were at the patient's house, tending to his wounds.

Suddenly, fear crept into her being. It was more like a realization to Kaede's situation. Reika acknowledged her initial intention of just passing through. She was not going to stay. However, she did stay and now, was afraid of having to leave again. Yes, she realized, she would have to leave sooner or later. It was part of her job. She could not ignore duty. To do so would be perilous to her mission. He silently prayed she did not have to leave too soon. Kaede still needed her. She was all alone in this world, despite having the villagers willing to take her in whenever the need arise.

Reika made a silent oath to care for Kaede as long as she was permitted to do so. She would make sure that Kaede was led on the correct path. She would guide her as she had helped guide others before. This little girl needed her. It would be a cruelty to abandon her at a time like this. She would stay until she was assured Kaede was alright and could stand alone.

"Reika?"

Kaede had drawn her out of her reverie again. She replied with her serene but authoritive voice, "Something on your mind, Kaede?"

"Well…" she started, nervously. She twidled her thumbs, not knowing quite well how to word her question.

"Kaede, if you have a question, do not be afraid to ask it," Reika urged. Ushi bobbed his head in agreement. Reika smiled, patting the animal on the nuzzle.

"Well…I was wondering?"

"About what?"

"About something," she said in her whiny voice.

"Well, I will not know what that something is unless you say what it is. So, what is it?"

Kaede looked down on her hands.

"Unlike you, I am not getting any younger. What is it? Be bold, do not beat around the bush. Tell me."

"Alright!," she started, as if gathering her courage. "where did you get that scroll?"

Reika paused. The horse stopped with her, stopping all of them altogether. Kaede now feared that she had said something wrong. She prepared herself to give her guardian an apology in case she was mad. Suddenly, Reika graced Kaede with a look. The girl could not tell what the look was.

"You are so curious about that scroll, are you?," she was serious.

Kaede nodded. Reika stood still in thought. She held her eyes in place staring intensely in the girl's eyes. Kaede did not dare look away. Neither was she about to. Reika owed her an answer.

"It was given to me."

"Oh."

Reika, about to lead the horse, was interrupted again with another question.

"And who gave it to you?"

"A friend. She gave me the parchment. Are you satisfied with the reply or do you have another query?"

"What is in the scroll, Reika? What does it say?"

Will this questioning stop?

"Are you always this persistant?" she spoke to the horse.

"Please Reika! I want to know!," she begged from her high seat.

Reika stared at the girl. There was silence between them and an expectant Kaede waiting for a reply. She thought, What could she reply? Kaede deserved it. However, she was too young to understand such things. It was too soon to explain such complexities. Keep it simple.

"Red sun setting West, sinking down for nightly rest, in the Western sea.," she recited. She continued, "

Kaede was in awe. Her chin had dropped, her mouth forming an O. "That is was so pretty."

"Haikus…haikus written by an ancient hand," she replied. "The scroll contains a lot of haikus and I know everyone of them. Actually, it is a series of haikus written in Demon Script. Are you now satisfied?"

"Haikus written in Demon Script? You read Demon Script?"

"I have the knowledge, yes," she replied softly, quenching enough of the girl's curiousity.

"Oh. Reika?"

"Yes?"

"Can you teach me Demon script?"

"Kaede, as much as I would like to, it is not as simple to teach," She confirmed.

"You will not teach me, then?"

"That is correct."

"But, but why not, Reika!"

"Because, it is too difficult."

"Please, Reika! I am going to be a miko one day and I think I am supposed to know these things," she argued.

"So being a miko gives you the right to being nosey?"

"Kikyo said that it helps if I am to protect my village from youkai," Kaede defended.

"I see."

"So, will you teach me?"

"Out of the question."

"Reika, Please!," Kaede begged.

"Kaede, I said No."

"Please? Oh, pretty please?"

"I said No," she stared the girl sternly.

Disappointed, Kaede dropped her head. Tears started to be shed. Reika felt sorry for her.

"Kaede, please understand my reasoning."

""Because it is too hard?"

"It is not only that. You will just have to trust me on this. There are things that are beyond your comprehension."

"why do you not try to explain, then?"

Reika sighed, "You have a way of putting me in a bind, once again." Kaede sniffed, rubbing her nose with the back of her sleeve. "Look, you will have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"You really trust me?"

"Yes, reika, I trust you."

"Good. Now, we must continue our journey. A man needs our help and we have lost time."

"I'm sorry, Reika."

Reika smiled. "It is alright. You only wanted to know. Unfortunately, you chose the wrong time to ask but you did not know."

Kaede nodded.

"I am glad."

The rest of the trip was silent. Despite being forgiven, Kaede did not dare speak. Reika, herself, had sunk into the depths of her own thoughts. The child would not have understood. She also thought what harm would it do to teach the child how to read the scrolls? Perhaps, there would be no harm. It would benefit her as a miko in training. She was clever and very open-minded. Her mind was like a sponge. Reika recognized it as a fact that mikos are forever scholars, constantly learning about this world and the next. They were always studying about every wonder, big and small. Eventually, she reasoned, she would have to learn of these things if she were to be the best miko.

Kaede was special. Her spirit was strong and her faith was stronger. Reika sensed a strong spirituality emanating from this little girl. She had great promise. The healer could see that. Her sister Kikyo had been a very powerful miko but due to her lack of control to bridal her passions, she found death in the end. Kaede would have to be stronger than Kikyo. Trouble times waited up ahead. Kaede would have to be strong, indeed.


	5. What Needs to Be Fixed

**Chapter Five**

This place had never stopped being beautiful. Shiroi admired the sight before her from where she sat on the wooden walkway that bordered the garden, as she waited for her father to tie up business. On her lap, she had a scroll in which she kept all of her scribblings. With a brush in hand, she recorded every little thought that came into mind. Right now, she copied down Renga's upgraded version of her haiku. True, it needed more work but shiroi would make sure to do justice to that little piece.

She knew her brother was here. His scent was all over the place and it was mixed in with the scent of a human female. She concluded that it had to belong to her father's new wife. Much to the young youkai's curiousity, she wondered if this woman was kind. Knowing her father's taste in women, although, her own mother was a different story altogether, she had to be nice. If she was not, she would make sure her father knew what she thought. It was her solemn duty to look after him if he so much lost his head.

Another breeze blew in, ringing the glass windchime that hung over her head. She remembered hanging the bell there herself. She had made it for her father for his birthday, not so long ago. Its crystal ring played beautifully to the skillful hand of the breeze. Shiroi smiled with a pleased expression etched on her face. Today, she thought, was a wonderful day. She felt deep in her gut that something wonderful was going to happen today and she did not want to spend it hearing her mother's nagging voice.

She looked down upon her scroll. Thankfully, she mused, she had more. No one in their right mind would understand anything or make sense to whatever the hell she had written. She dipped her brush in the tray of ink sitting next to her and started jotting down the words in her mind.

_Crystal chime singing,_

_Above making beautiful_

_Song, wind's breath caress_.

"Not bad, it needs a little more work, though," she studied her composition and smiled satisfaction. She and Sesshoumaru had made a wager on who could come up with the most and best haikus. So far, she had come up with 100. It was a little game they both enjoyed, a game they both shared. Hopefully by the end of the month, unless a war broke out in one of the borders, they would sit somewhere in this garden sharing what they had written. Usually, they would have a third party involved to listen and evaluate whose haikus were the best. Last time, Sesshoumaru had won, although, she could swear it was a tie. However, who had been the one judging was their cousin, Nishino-kun, who seemed to be in Sesshoumaru's favor from the start.

She sighed. This time, she thought, she would be the victor of this contest. She would have Jubei judge. At least, he did not show any favoritisms, even if he had any, and he was always fair. They would read their poems for their father, she and Sesshoumaru had agreed on that. Anyhow, it was some comfort they could offer him after being so busy establishing alliances and breaking up many territorial disputes.

Renga had gone to seek Jubei concerning her halberd. It had cracked during a confrontation with onis over at the northern border of the Western Territory. They had gone there, she, Sesshoumaru, and Renga, to stop the oni from destroying anymore villages. Although, many lost their lives before any of it could be helped. But, they had gone there upon getting wind of the cries for help. When they had arrived, there was carnage everywhere. The battle with these ogres had been very brutal. During her confrontation with one, she had managed to crack her halberd in the demon's hard skin. She was close to losing her life if Ryoga had not arrived in time, with his father's warriors, to save her life and offer reinforcements. They managed, at last, to drive off the oni but they knew, well enough, that it would not be the last they would see of them.

Renga had been fighting however, her sword had been broken and she could not fight at all, so she had retreated to a castle they had nearby to better hold fort. And since she was the tallest and biggest one of the family, she felt that that was where her strength and power were needed the most since there were members of their family that needed protection. Usually, oni were not hard to defeat but these oni had somehow acquired tougher skin that did not permit even her energy whip to slice through.

She paused her musings to admire the garden. It had much improved since the last she had been here, which was before Lord Toga had found himself this human female. She had learned of her when the InuTaisho had gone to visit them at their mother's home one day. Everyone was in shock to hear such news. He had not brought the woman, confessed by her father to her, because he feared for her life if her mother were to see her. At first, she had told her father that that was ridiculous but she gave in to reason that it was true. It was an even bigger shock to find out that this said woman was expecting his child. There were mixed emotions starting from her mother, then her sisters, ending with Sesshoumaru, who, by the way, was very indifferent. Shiroi knew better though. He was not happy with this news. Her sisters, however, there was uncertainty mixed with concern decorating their visages. Shiroi, however, had been happy to learn she was getting a new sibling, a brother, preferably. She had too many sisters, already.

Her mother, on the other hand, had remained quiet for awhile. Shiroi knew the woman was furious but kept her emotions tamed. She only said one thing to her father, though, making a point of it.

_"I do not want your whore and your bastard child ever in my presence,"_ she threatened. The moment her mother had said that, it felt like Time itself had stopped. Shiroi saw the hurt in her father's eyes. His beautiful features had gone rigid. It was as if he wanted to slaughter the Queen for saying that. It was like her mother had said that on purpose to set her father off. The tension, itself, had gone thick. Even Sesshoumaru had looked at his father anticipating the man's next move. She noticed him readying himself in case their progenitor decided to lunge at her with claws ready. Sesshoumaru was ready to put himself between their parents to protect their mother from their father's wrath. However, none of that happened.

_"She is my wife, also_," he had pointed out.

_"Well, she will be no longer if she ever dares cross my path." _Her mother glared at him menacingly. _"I suggest you keep her away from me. And that goes for the child."_

Shiroi sighed. There was no getting around the situation. Her mother was furious at her once she learned she was coming to see her father and meet his new wife. She had no other choice but to ignore her. Sesshoumaru wanted more than anyone else to escape the hell, despite being treated better by her. Her brother, since he was born, had been the favorite of her children. She and her sisters were the ones tossed aside. Shiroi had grown accustomed to her antics that she no longer cared.

A servant appeared. He bowed, waiting for her to address him.

"Yes?", she said, not once looking away from her scribbles.

"Your Highness, my apologies for my rudeness."

"What is it?," she said in her light and smooth voice.

"Your father, Lord Toga, has informed me to inform you that he will be with you, shortly."

"Has my father said anything else?"

"He asked me to make sure that all your needs are met. Is there anything Her Highness desires?"

"Yes. Some NightShade tea."

"Will that be all, Your Highness?"

"If you have crab cakes, that will suffice."

The servant bowed before taking off.

Crab cakes, an excellent human invention, she mused. She let out a small giggle. There was nothing better than crab cakes with Night Shade tea to relieve the tension. It had been tense living with her mother. Since, Lady Zayura was, also, expecting then her mood had become darker than usual. Inside, Shiroi hoped the child would be a boy to lighten her Ladyship's mood but she knew different. It would be another girl. She felt it in her gut. To turn out that way, Shiroi automatically, knew that the moment her mother looked upon the child, she would turn it away. Sesshoumaru had been her only success and Lady Zayura made sure that everyone knew that.

Shiroi dipped her brush again.

She would wait for her father. That was what she was going to do regardless of anything.

There was scrutiny in his eyes. There was guilt in hers. There was silence. The look on his face was not promising. He sighed. She kept her gaze locked upon his. Laying still between the both of them was a long, intricately fashioned Halberd with a large crack across its blade. Jubei ran his hand upon the cold steel, stopping where the crack was. It was apparent the weapon needed great reinforcement if it was to serve its purpose in the future battles to come. Whatever damaged it had caused the blade's youki to hemmorage. Another hit and the spear would have been a goner.

"So, can you fix it?," asked the grey haired Renga, who tugged at her long braid.

"It will take time and the right material to bond it. One more impact and the halberd would have broken in two," Jubei explained.

Renga curled her lips to express her discontent as she shifted from sitting on her knees to the cross-legged position. She slouched over, using her elbows to support her head on her right knee. The damage, as she saw it, was serious and she was wondered how much she would have to pay Jubei in order to mend the fissure.

"Lady Zayura would have hell if she were to see you sitting the way you are, now,"Jubei suddenly, reminded her.

"Honestly, of all things you could talk about, you choose to mention me of Mother," she mumbled.

"So, how is she?"

"With more things to worry about."

"I see," he arched an eyebrow.

"So, can you fix it or can you fix it? Or should I take my business elsewhere like, Totosai, perhaps?," she teasingly threatened the Sword Master with beady eyes.

Jubei, gazing at her with equally beady eyes, then, said, "Totosai is on vacation."

She harrumped, "How convenient, for you, at least." She stared down at the weapon.

"How did it happen?," he asked.

"We got in some real trouble with a band of oni whom raided the northern border. Shiroi went to help the runt in the fight but ended up messing up her halberd real bad. How was she to know those bastards possessed steel hides? Anyhow, it only took two whacks, BOOM!, for the halberd to almost break in two," she demonstrated excitedly, "One more and it would have been a goner."

"Where were you in all this? If I am privileged to know, of course?," remembering who he was addressing himself to.

She shot him another beady-eyed glare. "Holding up fort," she answered ambiguously.

"I see," he challenged the tall bodied princess with a beady glare of his own.

"So, can you fix it or not? I am not very patient, Jubei."

"Well, mending this crack is not difficult. In fact, I can do it in my sleep." Renga sighed her relief. "However, the material I need to fix the blade, I do not possess."

"What is needed, then? I know I can get it if you tell me where to fetch whatever needs to be fetched. So?"

"Webbing from the Steel Spider near the Forests of Fuji-yama, that is where it can be found. Once you get that for me, I will melt it and fill in the crack. It should hold the pieces together fortifying the weapon of future break," he explained.

Renga glared at him. Jubei stared back at her with seriousness written across his visage. Her lips curled in thought.

"This is the part where you get the webbing I need?," Jubei reminded.

"Yes, I know. This is why I am glaring at you. You want me to go where?"

"Fuji-yama For…"

"Yes, I heard you the first time."

"What is it? Too much adventure for you, Your Highness?"

"Not if it is sure to get me killed," she answered, flatly.

"Do not tell me Renga-sama is afraid of some little spiders?"

"I swear, if I did not need you, I would cut your life by a century."

Jubei beamed like a fresh head of lettuce.

"Well," she continued, "if I am to die, I will not do it alone. It is Shiroi's damn weapon so, it is only appropriate she comes along," she growled.

He smirked.

"Well, it is only fair, do you think not? I mean, it is enough I had to haul this thing up those cursed steps while she composed haikus for father," she mumbled more to herself than to Jubei, who watched her with amusement splattered across his face.

"How about YOUR weapon? I remember you mentioning it in your message."

"Yes, well. I need you to confect a new one for me."

"What happened?"

"It broke."

"It broke," he arched a brow to emphasize his point. "And, how broken is it?"

Renga turned her body, reaching for a large purple sack behind her. She brought it out, placing it, strategically near the halberd. She untied the sack. Jubei's eyes popped wide open to see a pile of over a million metal shards sitting neatly in the middle of the fabric. He reached in the metal mess and pulled out what was left of a gold hilt.  
"I was wondering if there was anyway you could glue it together?," she smiled sheepishly.

The only sound ringing in Jubei's head was the isolated song of his own desparate cries.

"Miss Reika, you've come!," cried an emotional Maruka, the sister of the victim.

"I hope we are on time, Maruka-san. Where is the patient?," Reika asked. Kaede stood close to her holding the lighter supplies, plus the ointment in her arms.

"Come inside, Miss Reika," the teary-eyed woman bade them inside.

Both Reika and Kaede were led inside the small, humble home. Kaede followed Reika with the supplies. The corridors were dim until the man's sister slid open a door which led into a room. Brighter light emanated from it. Inside, the man had been lain flat on his back, covered from head to toe in dingy bandages. Around him, his family sat displaying concern. Reika recognized the wife, and immediately bowed in respect for her grief. Kaede did the same. Reika showed the same respect to his parents, three sisters, and daughter. Kaede did the same.

Reika wasted no time and knelt next to the patient. Kaede remained standing until Reika patted the spot next to her for the child to join her. Kaede obeyed. The girl looked at the mass of bandages sprawled perpendicular to her. He smelled bad, like rotting flesh. It was the same smell that lingered in the air when she helped Kikyo treat the bandit Onigumo.

The healer asked the wife his name. Toshio, she had answered, still in tears. Reika called the man by name, which he responded. She was happy that, at least, his hearing was not affected by the fire. Kaede looked at Reika, studying her in every move she made, hoping to pick up pointers. The poor man moaned in pain. There was dried blood caked on the wrappings as fresh new blood made its way, soaking the bandages through.

"Toshio-san," she began with her smooth, steely voice. The man responded by moving his head a little to see her. "I am going to remove your wrappings so to see the severity of your burns. It will hurt but soon, you will be soothed." He blinked his eyes in affirmation. Reika indicated to Kaede to hand her the ointment, which the child did without hesitation. She took it in her own grasp, placing it before her for easy access.

Reika began removing the bandages at the hand. As she peeled at the blood soaked cloth, the stench of burnt flesh augmented, intensifying Kaede's feeling of nausuosness. The arm was totally exposed. Reika could see the skin had already began its process of decomposition. Before going any further, she decided it was best to have the family leave the room. She knew that both the sight and smell of this man would get worse. She kindly asked them to leave. There was a little reluctance at first, mostly from the wife's part, but his parents understood and coaxed her away, convincing her that it was for the best. They left the room together. Kaede fixed glances with Toshio-san's daughter before she disappeared from sight.

"Kaede?"

"Yes?," she was holding her little hands up to her little nose to block the stench from assailing her nostrils.

"You do not have to stay," she offered as an option to the girl.

In her muffled voice, Kaede retorted, "But, I want to help!"

She shot the girl with a side glance. "Are you sure?," she asked softly.

Kaede nodded.

"Well, then, go into my sack and hand me fresh bandages," she ordered. Kaede obeyed without hesitation. She went for the sack, rummaging through the contents until finding what Reika wanted. She handed over the bandages, which the healer took most graciously, offering a smile in gratitude.

"Also, go and tell the sister to bring fresh water and a container to throw the waste in," she ordered more than request.

Kaede nodded. Getting quickly to her feet, she left the room to get the things Reika asked for. The healer smiled, pleased. She then continued her labor, carefully, peeling off the wrappings, trying not to peel off the skin. If she were to do that, the man could be left worsely scarred than he already would be.

To soothe the ailing patient, Reika began to hum a tune, which turned into a song. To the man's ears, she sung of hurt and pain and leaving the two behind. Her voice produced a calming effect in the man's nerves. He contemplated her. She was young and very beautiful. Her hair was as black as the night and fell in cascades behind her back. It went perfect with her with the whiteness of her smooth skin. Was she a tenyo?, Toshio-san wondered. Her voice was angelic and her touch was light. She had to be a tenyo or, at least, a decendant of a tenyo. In her softness, there was a strength unspeakable that revealed themselves in her soft brown eyes.

Suddenly, he realized that he felt no pain, even as the bandages came off. He only concentrated on the sound of her voice and the smell her words seem to cast. There was no pain, he felt. There was nothing left but relief. She looked into his eyes and offered up a confident smile.

She must be a tenyo.

The process had been painstakingly long. After all the wrappings had been removed, the body had been thouroughly cleansed. When that was done with care, Reika went on to apply the ointment upon his skin, making him feel cooled and refreshed. He wanted to cry with joy since it was the first time since the incident that he was without discomfort.

"Toshio-san, can you still hear me?," spoke this angelic woman.

"Yes," he replied, exhaustedly.

"I am, now, covering your body in ointment made entirely from medicinal plants. This will not only provide relief to you, it will, also, kill the bacteria-producing infection. If we would not have arrived here any sooner, you would have died," she informed. "We are not quite out of the woods,yet."

He exhaled, deeply. But, he understood perfectly. Kaede was too busy rubbing the medicine on his legs as Reika was busy with his arms, face, and torso. All the while, she activated the medicine's properties with the unique powers of her hands.

"Doctor?," his voice was raspy.

"yes?," she answered most gently.

"The youkai…"She stopped to look at him. "The Youkai…that attacked my home…"

"What is it? What about the youkai?"

"It boasted about the priestess it killed."

Kaede stopped, looking up, herself.

"What priestess? What did it brag about?"

"It bragged about killing Lady Kikyo and that hanyou. I heard him." Reika side-glanced, noticing Kaede's soulful stare as the man told the healer all this. The girl had stopped to listen. "He was angry," he added.

Reika turned her attention back to the burned man. He breathed heavily. The pain had returned as he moaned. Reika quickly applied more ointment to his skin, which soothe him a little.

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Not sure. He wore a tunic of some kind made of animal pelt. Baboon. It was a baboon."

" A baboon?"

"Baboon. A white baboon with red eyes." Reika was silent. So was Kaede as the man struggled to tell the healer what had happened to him. "He chased me to my house, he and his demon hord. I ran as fast as I could. He was angry but I ran."

"Shhhh, do not strain yourself. Why do you not rest, first, and tell me in the morning?," Reika suggested, knowing the situation of the man

"NO!," he cried, which startled both healer and child. "No. It can't wait. He's coming for me. I feel it." Reika listened carefully. She sensed the fear in him. It was a desperate kind of fear.

"I am sorry for interrupting, Toshio-san, go on."

"I hid in my house. The next thing I knew, it was burning. I had to get my daughter out but I couldn't find her? I searched and searched. It was dark and the smoke was thick. And while I searched, I heard him laughing."

"Where was your wife?"

"Screaming…she was screaming outside. Doctor, I still hear that demon's voice in my head." Suddenly, Reika heard Kaede sniffle. The girl was crying. She turned to see the child and effectively, tears rolled down her cheeks. The girl cleaned her nose on the back of her sleeve. Then she resumed to rubbing more ointment on the man's damaged legs as more tears escaped her brown eyes.

"Why does the child cry?," Toshio-san asked.

"She has recently lost her sister and is still in mourning. To hear your story made her remember," Reika whispered to the man. Then, she added, "You see, her sister was that priestess the demon slew."

"I did not realize. If I would've known."

"there was no way you could have known."

There was silence, again, until the man spoke again.

"Doctor, there is one more thing." He lifted his hand, motioning Reika to come closer. The healer scooted closer and leaned down towards his face. "He…he calls himself…Naraku." He uttered in a whisper.

"Naraku?"

Kaede had been listening from where she was.

Later that night, as the man slept, Reika glanced at the moon in thought. It was beautiful, she thought. Kaede had fallen asleep hours ago, which was a good thing. The poor girl had proven herself of great help as well as a great apprentice. She deserved rest, anyhow.What Toshio-san had said, kept the healer thinking throughout the night. She could not sleep, her thoughts would not let her rest.

Naraku, the name echoed in her brain. Naraku, it meant Hell in the old (human) language. Why would anyone call themselves Hell? She looked more intently into the moon forcing it to give her answers. For some reason, she feared, this Naraku was not one to take lightly. From looking at Toshio-san's burns, he was not a little low class demon. Perhaps.

Something, she thought, was not right. How could this Naraku lay claim that he slaughtered Kikyo if Reika, herself, had seen Kikyo die right before her eyes? Something was not right. Did Kikyo not bleed to death from a wound InuYasha had inflicted on her? Perhaps. All she knew was that she needed answers. Maybe there was more that met the eye. Maybe there was an ulterior motive of some sort. InuYasha had stolen the Shikon no Tama before being sealed to the Goshinboku and Kikyo had ordered the jewel burnt with her, Reika mused. Could this Naraku been after the jewel as well?

In her opinion, it would not have surprised her one bit if that were the objective. Kikyo had once told her that a clan of Tajiya had given her the jewel to cleanse it of its tainted energy. Kikyo had, also, said that it was vital to keep demons from possessing it or the entire balance of the world would be in peril. Demons, she had put it, would go to great lengths to possess power. The only way to purify the jewel was to use it for something good.

Reika sighed.

Tomorrow, she would go to Toshio-san's property and have a look around. Hopefully, she would find clues to this Naraku, whatever his name was. Yes, it was decided, she would investigate and look for answers. She would do this for Kaede.

She would do this for herself.


	6. Prelude of Tragedy to Come

**Chapter Six**

Leaving Kaede behind was the hardest thing she could do but she could not risk endangering the girl's life to indulge her own curiosity. She left first thing in the morning before anyone else rose from sleep. Before going to bed, she had asked Toshio-san's sister, Maruka, where the house was. Maruka had told her but along the conversation, had offered to take the healer, herself, to the site. Reika was more than just grateful, but at the same time, was not all too sure about taking Maruka with her.

What if, she thought, they happen to stumble upon this Naraku? There was telling how he would react. There was no telling how powerful he was. It could get out of hand if Reika was not careful. However, Maruka did know where the house was so she accepted the woman's assist.

Before leaving, she had left written instructions for Kaede to follow, which mostly commanded the child to look over Toshio-san. The other one consisted on not budging until she returned from her trip. Before breakfast could be served, Reika and Maruka had left the hut on foot. Maruka had assured her that it would not take long to get there.

The trek on foot was an interesting one. The air was nippy but it felt nice on Reika's skin. She followed the woman without question, trusting her without question. The way was scenic as it cut through a small wooded area. Maruka had said that her brother enjoyed being in touch with nature that he built his house among the trees. The air was filled with the twitter of small birds that filled her own heart with song.

As usual, she was into her own thoughts. Last night had been very crucial. She watched her patient with an eagle's eye. She never did say he was going to sleep comfortably but she did all she could so that he could sleep better. She had given him a special tea to numb the pain a bit. It, also, contained properties to make him sleep. She had applied more ointment to his face, his hands, and his feet. Those areas tended to dry up quicker. To help further more, Reika had sung him a lullaby so to soothe his nerves.

She sighed, heavily. If he did not die first, then, she was sure it would take months before he was completely healed. She would have to make frequent house calls to check up on him. She would have to make more ointment to make sure he healed properly. Yes, there would be scarring. The burns ran deep. Cleaning him had been arduous. Just touching him caused him to scream in pain. Poor man.

It was not long. They had finally arrived to where Toshio-san's ordeal had happened. Maruka guided the doctor towards the house site. There was nothing but ashes left of it with boards of burnt lumber jutting out here and there, reaching for the sky. Maruka showed Reika where the different rooms of the house had been. She, also, showed where the crops had grown, which were left untouched. Reika carefully studied her surroundings.

There was something wrong here, she thought. To her utter astonishment, the place reeked of hatred. The ugliness of it was all over the place! There was negative energy everywhere. It was difficult to pinpoint the origin. She instructed Maruka to stay where she was. There was a questionable look on her face but she did what she was told. There was more than one aura present. She looked down on the ground. The soil was black under her feet. She went down on one knee to carefully inspect the dirt. As the tips of her fingers came into contact with the ground, Reika quickly jerked them away, feeling her fingers burn to the touch. Maruka watched with wonderment from her location. Did the doctor find something, she thought to herself as she clutched her yakuta at the lapels. It did not look good. She watched as Reika rose from her knee and scan the area about her some more.

"Miss Reika," she called out.

Reika just held out her hand, forbidding the woman from moving from her spot. She looked about some more. There must have been an origin of a sort. Where was Toshio-san running from? Perhaps, by pinpointing where the jyaki proceeded from, perhaps, Reika could find this Naraku.

"Perhaps, it left for another village," Maruka chimed.

"The demon is still here. Or else, the jyaki would not be so concentrated."

Then, suddenly, a surge of black energy jerked at her senses. They were not alone. From a path, in between a group of trees, the energy emanated there. She walked towards the opening, the path was not much traveled but she noticed the remnants of footprints in the earth? The direction of the prints ran towards the house. She noticed something else. She knelt down enough to bring her index finger to the dirt to touch the object of her attraction. She did not have to look at it to tell it was blood. She brought her finger to her lips to taste the crimson liquid, first testing it with the apex of her tongue, and then tasting the entire finger.

"Hanyou," she muttered.

* * *

Shiroi sucked the blood from her finger. She had pricked it on one of the rare flowers in the garden. Its beauty was so captivating that she decided to touch the red bloom. Its petals were as soft as velvet. Its aroma was alluring. The incident happened the moment her fingers made their way to the stem. She had not realized before that they had thorns. To think, she pouted; they looked so harmless, at first. She glared at the flower. 

"If you do not know what it is, then, do no touch it," growled Renga, standing behind the younger one. Shiroi, still maintaining the pout, turned her head to her sister, who towered impressively over her.

"You have spoken with Jubei, I gather," sucking her finger more.

Renga, looking down boorishly at her sister, offer a hand. Shiroi knew what it meant. She, without second thought, placed her hand into Renga's. The older woman examined the injury by looking at it. There was blood. No shit, she figured for herself. She then smelled the blood to see if it smelled wrong. Nope, it smelled fine. Then, she placed Shiroi's finger in her mouth, sucking up some of the blood and tasting it. There did not seem to be any obvious traces of poison in her bloodstream. Shiroi pulled her finger out from the warm confines of her sister's mouth.

"Well, what is the verdict?"

Renga was serious all of a sudden when she answered Shiroi's question, "You are going to die."

"What," Shiroi exclaimed, glaring at her sister.

"The poison is spreading all throughout your entire system. Soon, you will be dead."

"You have got to be serious if you think me dumb to fall for your stupid trick," she eyed Renga- there was a glint of skepticism in her eyes. "I think I would know if I were dying."

Renga smiled. She then grabbed her long braid to remove the red ribbon she had holding it in place. Without further hesitation, carefully, wound the fabric around her sister's finger, tying it in a knot, loose enough as to not cut off the circulation. Shiroi beamed at her attentive sister. Renga looked at her work of art with pride, glad that it was not a battle wound like the one across her father's chest. She had had to deal with that one. He almost died.

"I have to leave," Renga informed, releasing Shiroi's index. Shiroi stared at it, moving it to be sure that it was not dead.

"To where?"

"To Fuji-yama, to the forests to collect webbing from the Steel Spiders that occupy the place."

"Can it not wait? Father is bound to wrap up business soon and it would be rude to leave before having the chance to meet Izayoi-sama," she locked eyes with the elder, who seemed to be impatient.

"Do you want your halberd fixed?"

"Yes, but…"

"But, the sooner I retrieve the webbing, the sooner your weapon will be repaired. Anyway, I am taking Ah-Un with me."

"Does Sesshou-kun know?"

"No, but I am certain you can tell him I just borrowed it for a mission of dire importance. He will understand," Renga grinned.

"What is wrong with Ain? Can you not take her, instead? You know how Sesshou-kun is like when you touch his things," she ended rhetorically.

"Yes, Shiroi, we have all seen his room," she rolled her eyes. "Anyhow, if you are that worried, then do what you can to stall him away from the stables."

"I still say you should take Ain," Shiroi insisted.

Renga sighed as her shoulders slumped in defeat. "Do you not think I have not thought of that?"

"What is wrong?"

"The damned bitch is, apparently, in heat as of now."

"Oh, dear."

"Me and Jubei tried getting his mount off her but it is no use. She would have bitten me if I would have proceeded further with the plan of separation. We decided to let them be."

"You left them rutting?"

"What other choice?"

"I still think you should ask him."

"Imoto-chan, I am pressed as it is. You tell Ototo for me. Only hell knows where he could be…"

"But, Ane-ue!"

"AND, I rather not waste time looking for permission when I could be two steps ahead into getting the halberd fixed."

"But?"

"No, buts! I must depart before it darkens."

"It is only midday, Renga," Shiroi reminded.

"And Fuji-yama is not exactly a hop across the lake. I will be off. Save me dinner," she instructed.

"Renga, I still say go ask him. I am sure you have been able to pick up the direction of his scent as easily as I have."

"There are times I damn it," Renga said. Then, "Well, I must be off! See you later," She smiled, landing two hard slaps on Shiroi's shoulder, causing her to wince from the force of Renga's strength. Renga, without saying anything further, turned and walked away from the garden, waving her sister off in dismissal. Shiroi shook her head in disbelief and sighed her resignation as the intimidating frame of her sister's disappeared within the house.

Sesshoumaru was going to kill her, she thought, for not stopping Renga from confiscating his animal. She could only hear his silence, which spoke louder than any. He was going to kill the both of them, surely.

On the other hand, Shiroi was not in obligation to say anything if he did not ask. Technically, omission was not lying. It was just omitting what she knew of the situation from his ears, even if he did ask. At least, that was how she tried reasoning with herself.

"It is no use. He will find out no matter how I try to hide the truth. He is far too perceptive."

"Hide what truth?" Shiroi jumped startled, almost throwing up her scroll at the sound of Jubei's deep voice behind her.

"OH," she cried, when she saw him standing close to her. "Jubei-kun! What are you doing creeping up on me like that! You scared the youki out of me!" She placed a clawed hand to her chest to slow down the fast pace of her heart, shifting slighting on her boulder.

"I see her Highness was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to mind her senses. Lucky for the both of us, we are not in the middle of a battle," he said, grinning.

"Yes, very lucky. But still, that was no excuse to sneak up on me like so," she scolded, her brows furrowed in annoyance.

Jubei smiled as she still tried steadying her galloping heart. He presented her with a white lily. Shiroi was taken aback, surprised at the lovely gift Jubei held in his grasp. It pleased him greatly when the princess graced him with a smile, accepting his gift most graciously. There was a hint of rosiness to her lovely cheeks.

"Jubei-kun, I do not know what to say. It is most lovely," she complimented as she admired the beautiful flower to avert his eyes.

"When I gazed upon it, I thought of you and how it matches your hair," he said, staring at her as she twitched bashfully.

Shiroi brought it closer to her nose, taking in its wonderful fragrance. She let out a soft chuckle and said, "No doubt you picked it from our garden."

Jubei chuckled himself and answered, "How you know me." It was more of a statement than a question. He felt his cheeks go warm when she giggled at his comment.

"So, how long will you be staying here," he asked.

There was silence between them then, she decided to answer.

"To be perfectly honest with you, as long as Father needs me."

Jubei breathed relief. She was going to be here for a very long time, then. He was glad for that factor. Shiroi was easy to talk to and the many conversations they have had in the passed have proved interesting as well as educational. He could talk to her about anything and she would listen with understanding. Jubei smelled the air; taking in the many smells produced by the many flowers. It was intoxicating.

Shiroi's head jerked up. Jubei noticed this. There were footfalls in the distance heading their direction. The closer they came the louder they became. Shiroi started up, searching for the source of the sounds.

"The stride is most familiar," said she, swishing her head to her right. "Something is not right, the footfalls sound most desperate despite their even stride."

Jubei turned his head the same direction as hers and sniffed the air. There were two different scents, which were very familiar to Jubei. They intermingled in the wind. And, there was also a faint smell of… "Blood," said Jubei.

Shiroi nodded, and added, "I smell it, too. Let us check it out," she suggested. So, Jubei and Shiroi both decided to investigate. They quickened their stride as the smell of blood became more intense. Immediately, Jubei knew whose blood it was. It belonged to Izayoi. Worry and desperation caught his heart like a vise and he quickened his pace. Shiroi dashed to keep up with the older youkai.

"I hope she's not hurt," he pronounced as he made way through the garden and towards the Sanctuary.

Suddenly, they both stopped in their tracks to see Sesshoumaru emerge from the brush with his white kimono flapping, carrying Lady Izayoi in his arms. Jubei wasted no time in running to his Lady's aid. There was still that faint smell of blood prickling his nostrils.

Sesshoumaru halted once he found himself face to face with Jubei and his sister Shiroimaru. He saw worry written all over the retainer's face the moment that this one had seen his mistress passed out in the young prince's arms. Jubei, once he got to his Lordship's side, checked the human for any injuries.

"What happened," Jubei questioned as he checked her forehead for fever. She was a little hot as she breathed heavily.

"I did not do anything, if that is your main concern," Sesshoumaru answered in his usual monotone, gently handing the woman over to Jubei.

Jubei took her without question. He looked down upon her face, she was slowly coming to. Shiroi came up behind him, looking at the woman then her brother. Sesshoumaru felt she was demanding an explanation. Nothing had really happened, he thought, except that she started holding her belly and moaning in pain. Then, she passed out. It was fortunate for her; Sesshoumaru had been there to catch her before she hit the ground. The smell of her blood irritated him, especially, when it mingled with the sweetness of the flowers.  
Shiroi's attention on her brother was interrupted when Jubei gently jostled the semi-unconscious woman in his arms. "Lady Izayoi? Lady Izayoi," he urged.

Shiroi felt relieved when the woman stirred. "She's alive," she said.

"Of course she's alive," Sesshoumaru answered as a matter of fact.

"We must take her inside," Jubei said.

* * *

In her chambers, Jubei had set the woman on the futon. As soon as the servants had seen their mistress in this state, they wasted no time in running out to inform Lord Touga. Shiroi helped Jubei by accommodating the pillows so that she could be comfortable. They had also informed the midwives.

"The water sack has broken," informed the Princess, pressing cold compresses against her stepmother's delicate skin.

Izayoi stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, slightly. "The baby," she moaned. And with a smile, she finished her thought, "He wants to see the light."

In the shadows, Sesshoumaru observed. Did she say, He, the Prince thought. Did this human assume she was giving his father another male heir when his own mother could not produce one after birthing him? He was broken from his reverie when the doors slid opened, ushering in the midwives. They bowed as soon as they locked gazes with Sesshoumaru. He returned the gesture with a slight bob of his head, not changing his expression, whatsoever. Soon, Jubei slid out of the way to make room for the head midwife. He did not have to be a mind reader to know it was best to remove himself from the room. He bowed to Izayoi who somewhat groaned from pain. He then excused himself from Shiroi then from the midwives.

The head midwife looked at the Princess but Shiroi, in turn, asked to stay to be of assistance to the human. They looked at each other at the lady's request but finally gave up and decided that another pair of female hands was needed. Shiroi bowed her thank yous. Jubei and Sesshoumaru had been witness to this. Shiroi turned her eyes to both males and with a meaningful glare, she shooed them away with only three flickers of her hand. Jubei understood and tapped Sesshoumaru on the arm.

Before Sesshoumaru could turn to leave, the doors slid open again, ushering in his father, who appeared to be out of breath. He could tell he was running from the smell of sweat all over his body. He looked at his son with the same gaze his daughter had given her brother.  
"I swear, I did nothing," he tried assuring his father.

Shiroi momentarily abandoned her place next to the wife to see to her father, "Father," she whispered.

"The servants told me she had fallen," he said with worry.

"They exaggerate," Sesshoumaru corrected. "I caught her before she hit the ground."

"Father, your new wife, my stepmother is in labor."

The InuTaisho nodded. Without another word, he went to join his wife. Jubei, Sesshoumaru, and Shiroi, followed his majestic form with their eyes as he joined the woman by her side. To see her father hold Lady Izayoi's delicate form in his arms, and by the way he kissed her forehead, was very touching. Shiroi smiled. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, did not find it too amusing. Why was his father like that with this woman? He certainly was not like that with his own mother, Sesshoumaru pondered. What was so special about her that his father would favor this woman over his first consort?

"Izayoi," he spoke her name ever so softly. Their sensitive hearing was quick to pick up the tenderness in his tone.

Then, the woman spoke, "Koibito, you have come."

"Of course, why would I not?"

"Our son, he is ready to come," she said with a smile.

Lord Touga smiled in return.

"Koibito," she uttered.

"Yes?"

"Your son," she began, and much to Sesshoumaru's fear, he was preparing himself to be scolded by his father for taking the damned human out in the garden when they should have stayed indoors instead.

"What about Sesshoumaru," his father urged.

Here it comes, Sesshoumaru thought.

"He was most kind to me, my Lord. It was not his fault."

At those words, Lord Touga nodded. Jubei and Shiroi looked at Sesshoumaru who stood as cold as a statue. But, they knew he was surprised and perhaps, he was seething within himself from the kind words Izayoi offered in his defense.

* * *

**My special thanks to:**

**Lavender Valentine**: To compare me with Laura Esquival and Garcia Marquez is a great honor. I loved your beautiful words of encouragement and I hope you continue to tune in with me. I'm also grateful that you took the time to send me an e-mail in order to make sure you got your message across. Thank you.

**Victorita9**: I'm glad you like my fanfic. To tell me that it's good is good enough. And please excuse me for any inconveniences.

**desy**: I hope not to disappoint you. It's true, there are not many Kaede stories out there; they're VERY rare. So, I hope that I do more than a good job writing this fic. Pretty much, my reputation as a good writer rides on anything I write.

**Qem**: Yes, I saved you for last. Reika has a great significance in this story; she's extremely important! So I recommend that you look out for certain details that will help you figure out how she ties in to all of this. I have to say that I'm really enjoying making InuYasha the **_shadow character,_** and concentrate on everybody else. I, also, thought that it would be wonderful to write a story concerning the events AFTER Kikyo's death and before InuYasha's birth. Kaede is such an abandoned character in fanfiction fandom that I thought that this would be a very nice way of exploring that avenue and giving her the attention she so deserves. Thank you for becoming a fan of mine.


	7. Into the Abyss

Chapter Seven

The way into the cave seemed endless. The scenery was all the same: rocks, moss that began green, turning brown and going darker the further she went. There were also a lot of disgusting-looking insects and other strange animals running about. The jyaki itself grew thicker as she traveled further. With this evidence alone, any normal human could see himself on the right path if they lacked the sensibility to sense jyaki—that's if they did not pass out first. All the same, there was not much to figure out since Reika only had one path to follow. Hanging from her neck, was a brilliant green stone held by leather cord, which Reika used to illuminate her path through the darkness. The stone's light was beginning to waver; so Reika rubbed its smooth face making it glow brighter.

Somewhere within the trek, Reika felt fatigued and had to stop a moment. The aura grew worse causing her senses to spin out of control. Her eyes began to blur, her ears began to ring…the jyaki had suddenly shifted. Before she could fully understand what went on, Reika lost her balance and fell to the ground, scraping her arms and knees. Tears fought their way to her eyes. The tunnel around her began to spin; she quickly clamped her eyes shut and paced her breathing to keep from throwing up.

She stayed like this for a few minutes until the wave was finally gone. Slowly, Reika regained her senses. Little by little, she struggled to her feet assisted by stinging arms. It was a little difficult seeing she landed on her knees hard—at any rate, she finally stood on her two feet despite the slight pain. Looking down, the stone continued to glow and was using its own power to form a protective barrier around Reika, who quickly realized the dark wave didn't leave at all—it lingered. Reika touched the gem lightly, not wanting to exterminate its light. She proceeded forward.

Her efforts and patience finally paid off when she found herself in a huge dome-like cavern with extremely high ceilings. In the middle of that very ceiling was a hole the size of two rice patties, barely letting much light in but enough to see that it was still day.

She proceeded with caution as the jyaki reached to higher levels of concentration.

"This is not good," she uttered softly as she walked closer to the edge of a precipice. Using both the light from the stone and the light above, she made it to the edge aiming the stone into the depression below. Unfortunately, the light was not enough to allow great visibility. However, she could hear something moving below, like scales scratching against rocks. It was very windy; the rush of air that suddenly blew upwards from below, carried within the stench of over a thousand youkai. Quickly, Reika turned away, bringing her sleeve to her nose, but the smell was too awful to shield against. Being earth-bound had its disadvantages, she realized.

There were more rasping sounds coming from below. Gut-wrenching moans and unholy growling accompanied the rasping. _Could Naraku be down there or are those his minions?_ she wondered. The prospects of going down there to investigate did not quite sit well with her. Then something unexpected happened; through the loud rasps of rubbing scales and threatening rattle-like warnings, there was a heartbeat. Reika's dark eyes were wide with wonder. She went closer to the edge-- cautious not to lose her balance-- cupping her right hand to her right ear, Reika listened.

_Pum-pum_, it was faint but she heard it again. _Pum-pum_, there it was again. _It is definitely a heartbeat_, she concluded, _and not just any heartbeat—it is human_. Reika stepped back. Could someone be captive down there? It was possible; she had seen things like that before where humans have been kidnapped by demons. If that were the case, what would they want with one human? She did not like the odds but what if he or she needed her help?

Reika looked around to see any possible way down. From where she stood, she could not see any. She would have to look. But something inside her told her it was a bad idea. Suddenly, an eerie feeling entered her body as if her heart missed a beat. She quickly looked back; there was nothing but darkness and cave walls. However, past experiences and her own keen senses had taught Reika to not rely solely on sight-- the eyes were deceitful at times. The feeling grew strong; she was not alone.

She could not exactly pinpoint its location but it felt like the demon's dark aura surrounded the whole of the cavern. Reika decided it was best to pretend at being paranoid and returned her attention to the chasm below. As she searched for a way towards the ground beneath, she heard the grinding of rocks and the rasping of scales below, she felt this Naraku's suffocating presence, squeezing at her soul.

Reika took one deep breath and proceeded to find a path.

From his vantage point, he observed the trespasser. She must be one of those interlopers from the village, but there was something different about her. She was not like the villagers he had encountered days before. No, she was something else—almost like Kikyo, at the same time-- not like Kikyo. Something about her sparked his interests, all of a sudden, and he wanted it! He decided he would study her more—anyone with enough guts to venture this far was worth his attention, worth keeping alive… for the time being.

He watched as she searched the cavern. He watched as she peered into the chasm. And he almost jumped out of his own skin when she quickly turned her head to lock gazes with him in the dark. Except that, she could not see him. However, it seemed like she sensed him; it was safer to assume that she could and was playing him for a fool to later smoke him out into the open.

Yes, he would study her more before making any more assumptions. And once she proved herself no longer of his interest-- or no longer a threat, for that matter-- he would kill her.

But this pretty one's death might be worse that Kikyo's.

"_He was most kind to me",_ her words echoed, _"It was not his fault." _Sesshoumaru was in deep thought. He did not understand why this woman defended him despite his indifference towards her. She was a fool to think she would win him over with mere niceties. But still, she did not hold him culpable for what happened in the garden. Why would she? He did absolutely nothing to cause her distress.

The sun, he realized, was already setting in the horizon behind the Eastern Mountains. He could no longer sit outside his father's chamber. Sesshoumaru decided to retreat out onto the garden near the koi pond where the chrysanthemums hovered, slowly retiring to their slumber. Two hours already passed and not a sign of his father or his sister Shiroimaru. Jubei had sat with him for a while but then retired to his forge, mumbling something about putting together a damned sword. Whatever that was, Jubei was not all too clear. Except for the servants, Sesshoumaru was there alone with his own thoughts.

The koi lazily swam in the murky waters. Tonight the moon would be wearing its crescent face. From without the main house, Sesshoumaru could hear the nursemaids scurrying about in haste fetching more warm water and gathering more blankets. The smell of birthing fluids lingered in the air, along with the blood. It had made him sick to his stomach. Soon, he hoped, the runt would be born-- putting an end to all this waiting-- here to impose on their lives, bringing Death sooner to his father's door.

Ironically, though, the sun played out his father's fate metaphorically. Sesshoumaru was aware that tensions were up—not only were his father's enemies aware of his betrayal to his own kind—there was talk among his allies and even among his retainers. Surely the birth of a half demon in this house was not looked upon with admirable eyes—it's a sure sign of the Inu no Taisho's weakness.

His own mother, Lady Zayura, did worse to make known her displeasure of this arrangement, which added to more of the tension. Everyone was aware that she would kill the human and pup if they should ever come face to face before her. Of course, that was not Sesshoumaru's main concern. He could care less if a band of oni tore his father's bride from limb to limb and squished the hanyou pup between two fingers. Unfortunately for Sesshoumaru, he knew his father would not approve of that.

So many problems…and they all bore his father's name. Sesshoumaru ended that thought with a sigh.

For now, there was not much he could do. If death came, he'd be ready to defend his father—even if it's an idiot choice-- with all he had. And although, this was his father's problem and his father should be the one to deal with it…he did not want to disappoint his progenitor by letting his stepmother and new baby sister, or brother, die in enemy hands.

Perhaps, now would be a good time as any to seek Jubei—and he knew exactly where he was. Besides, Sesshoumaru was bored.

It did not take Sesshoumaru long to arrive at the forge. He found Jubei sitting on the tatami mat with his back facing the door. It came to Sesshoumaru's attention that the veteran war hero was deeply concentrated on something when he did not as much twitch his ears upon Sesshoumaru's arrival.

With great scrutiny, Sesshoumaru searched the older youkai's workshop to discover the forge flames burning low. He took a few steps closer to peer into the furnace-- the heat was incredible—there was nothing in there. Close by, a familiar silvery object caught his eye; it was Shiroi's halberd standing on its handle against the wall. The blade, its large crack noticeable, refracted the dancing lights. Sesshoumaru turned around once he noticed Jubei shift his position. Letting curiosity get the best of him, the Prince decided he would quench that said-curiosity by having a look; what project could Jubei be working on this time?

Carefully and quietly, he worked his way around Jubei's hunched frame. Little by little, something came into view, something shiny—correction…some things shiny—metal. To his surprise, he saw pieces upon pieces of metal shards lying in a pile within a square of purple fabric. He recognized the fabric. And not far from the pile was a hilt, which he knew all too well.

He peered in further and to his bigger surprise he caught Jubei placing the shards together, piece-by-piece, with a pair of chopsticks. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow in disbelief. His jaw almost dropped simultaneously, but he caught it before giving it the chance.

"What. Are. You doing?" Even though Sesshoumaru straightened his face, he knew his tonality gave him away.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Jubei answered, picking up another metal shard, studying it, and then putting it next to the right piece.

"Wouldn't it be easier to melt the pieces down and make a new sword?"

"I suppose it would but then again, you are not a sword smith."

Sesshoumaru inwardly sighed and decided to sit next to Jubei as this one repeatedly drew metal shards from the pile, matching them together like a puzzle. There were times Sesshoumaru simply did not get this man. It was no wonder his father liked him; Jubei was as strange as his father as well as unconventional. It was amazing Jubei lasted this long.

"Where is Renga, anyway?" He said, looking at the hilt.

"Away," was Jubei's simple answer.

"Where?"

"_Fuji-yama no Mori_ to fetch spider webbing…as a bonding agent for Shiroi's halberd."

"I see."

There was silence. A very uncomfortable one. Jubei decided to break the ice.

"Any word on Lady Izayoi?"

"I wouldn't know…nor is it my concern to know."

"Pity."

Sesshoumaru's brow quirked again.

"In all earnest, I would give my life to safeguard hers and the pup's. For a human, she is really dignified and well worth the sacrifice."

There was silence again as Jubei matched yet another piece to a metal shard. _Either_, Sesshoumaru began to think, _either Jubei had lost his mind or he is just trying to pass time._ What aggravated Sesshoumaru was how Jubei defended this Izayoi woman; what aggravated him even more was that Jubei was using fancy chopsticks to cater the pieces into place. With an inward sigh, he continued watching the metal-smith at work.

Jubei's attention was keen the moment he heard the rustle of silk to his left. He had to admit the pleasure it gave him to drive Lord Touga's son crazy with all his personal peeves. Of course, he would not tell the Prince this as he diligently puzzled the shards together. True, he would need a bonding agent for this as well but Renga would soon provide it once she returned from Fuji-yama. At the moment, he entertained thoughts on how to drive the Prince crazy.

On the other hand, Sesshoumaru silently observed-- he had seen enough. Gracefully, he stood to his feet and without as much as a word, Sesshoumaru quickly abandoned the forge. As soon as Jubei heard the shoji close into place, a smirk quirked into place. He didn't need to lift his head to know Sesshoumaru was gone. His ears heard his gentle footfalls drifting farther away.

When he returned to his work, suddenly the smile he wore turned into a frown. He stared at the shard he had gripped with his fine eating utensils. It sparkled brilliantly into his eyes. Then, without another thought, he rolled his eyes, tilting his head backwards, and dropped the chopsticks into the pile.

"I hate it when he's right."

The descent down the shaft had been quite a treacherous one since the path was very narrow-- the width of one human-- and the air currents were extremely strong. Despite that, Reika could still hear the writhing of scales coming from the darkness below. With her body closely against the rock walls, she slowing made her way down feeling for nooks to grab onto. The green stone around her neck continued serving as her only light source. She hoped to touch bottom soon-- although, falling off the side would end her ordeal sooner. It would be painful, she reminded herself.

Down here, the Jyaki was more viscous. Fortunately for her, she withstood it like a seasoned priestess even though she felt her legs trembling beneath her-- preparing themselves, at any moment, to give way. It had been a very long time since she faced energy so negative that it was capable of killing everything it touched.

With that in thought, and the torrents at her back, Reika decided it best to sit for a while before resuming her journey into the mouth of Hell.

Keeping her back firmly against the wall, she carefully slid to the ground. Her seat was far from being comfortable but this just had to do. Strangely, she was exhausted—she took it the jyaki was partly responsible for this lethargy. The other part had to do with not getting any sleep the night before tending to Toshio, the victim of all this and the reason why she was here. She wondered how he was holding up under little Kaede's care. Reika remembered leaving her instructions to be followed while she was away—simple instructions. At any rate, Kaede was not alone. Toshio-san's family was there to give the girl a hand.

For now, the negative aura was somewhat stable. Presently, there was no sudden ripple to be alarmed about. With her mind made up, Reika decided to rest her eyes. If anything should attack her, the stone would protect her.

Calmly, she brought her robe tighter to her body to keep what little warmth existed; the necklace would do the rest. With one deep breath, she relaxed her body and she closed her dark eyes.

He observed her with ravenous greed as the woman rested her body within the belly of his cave, which served as a haven towards recovery and reconstruction. He still was not as strong as he aspired to be, however, he was meeting his goal. At least, he was strong enough to do Kikyo and that half-breed InuYasha in; that alone filled him with great satisfaction. He would have felt more satisfied finishing off Kikyo's little sister but that was not made possible.

When he saw this woman for the first instant, he was graced with the vision of a brave busybody female with the guts to venture within his domain-- foolish as she may be—for his first intention, as selfish as it was, was to kill her. But, there was something about her that stopped him from acting on that fantasy. There was something familiar about her. He could not quite place her but he'd seen her.

Before this, he had a different life. And in that life, which came back to him like pieces of a puzzle, he was a man—a very lowly man with not much of a future ahead of him. It disgusted the creature to even think about this, to think that he was no better than a hanyou. Yes, he remembered killing Kikyo, then InuYasha. He remembered going to the fields wearing that damn half-breed's likeness to then deliver the fatal blow. To his misfortune, Kikyo did not die instantly however, the plan was not completely at a loss. He had accomplished tarnishing her soul, leading her to seal her lover to that sacred tree near the shrine.

But, before that, before becoming what he was now, he was in agony. That bastard thief had set him on fire, severely burning his entire body. He knew that as soon as he was strong, he would find that thief and repay him deservingly. If it were not for Kikyo finding him in that cave and tending to his wounds, he would have died sooner. It was through her that he learned of the existence of the Shikon no Tama.

As the days passed—him in agony—his chances to recovery were slim. And if he did recover, his body would never be the same ever again. He would not walk right. The burns on his body were so severe he would have been forced to conceal himself from public eyes. No longer would he have been revered, they would have treated him like a monster.

Still, for some reason, the woman before him seemed vaguely familiar. Naraku—as he called himself-- decided he would let her live until he could decipher where he'd seen her. He, also, wanted to know why she was here.

No doubt it had something to do with that peasant.

From where he was suspended high in the darkness, he observed this meddlesome but fascinating woman at rest. Naraku thought to himself that he could just touch her, perhaps he'd get the answers he needed. Most of all, he reasoned within himself, he wanted to see if he'd wake her, how would she react? Would she fear him? Or would she be like Kikyo--- fearless?

Just maybe if he got a closer look at her. Maybe, if he touched her-- perhaps making her scream-- he'd have a better excuse to tearing her to pieces. Yet, Naraku wanted to know why she was here and how she thought she was going to destroy him. That was usually the reason anyone came looking for him.

Naraku went closer. Extending his hand, he wondered if he'd be able to touch her face without waking her. Slowly, he inched closer…and closer until the tips of his fingers were barely centimeters away from her left cheek. She stirred. Naraku jerked his hand a little. As soon as she seemed relaxed, he proceeded with his plan, inching closer until his index barely touched her skin.

Reika suddenly woke with a start the moment she felt the force-field go up. She stared at absolutely nothing but the darkness itself. However, she felt something, which reasoned her to wake up. The aura had shifted-- like death was upon her. She looked down and saw the gem working the way it was supposed to work, glowing even brighter in protection. Something was watching her-- or someone. She touched her left cheek, strangely. Whatever it was, it was here…watching her.

With an inward sigh, Reika decided it was time to move on. She was in no way safe, although, her safety was non-existent by the time she reached her destination. Only the gods could guide her and protect her in this one.

Carefully, she picked herself up, staying close to the wall. And keeping her body against its face, the doctor descended further without certainty of making it out dead or alive.

_The gods will protect me_, she thought to herself. _The gods **have** to protect me. They owe me._


End file.
